The Jagaimo Island Story Arc
by Gungho Gun WOlfwood
Summary: When your spirit is poisoned by an evil curse, what can awaken your heart once again? Luffy and friends must defeat a very evil man on a relatively unknown island in the Grand Line. Story takes place between Drum and Alabasta.
1. The Mysterious Island, Vivi Captured!

**One Piece Fanfic: The Krull Pirate Crew**  
  
Luffy walked out onto the deck of the Going Merry and raised his hand to his forehead to enable him to get a better look without the sun in his eyes. The ocean was calm and the sky was clear. It was still morning, but the sun already had some spite to it.  
Luffy raised his head to the Crow's Nest and spotted Usopp who was already on watch.  
"Oi! Usopp!" Luffy shouted as he waved his arms trying toget his attention.  
Usopp turned and looked down at Luffy who looked as cheerful as ever.  
"Ah, Luffy... What is it?" Usopp replied.  
"Any sign of land? I'm hungry!" Luffy shouted up to him.  
Usopp signed and looked around again. "No, I've been keeping watch for a few hours now but I ha...." Usopp's voice trailed off as he squinted at the horizon.  
Luffy blinked a few times before looking in the direction Usopp was.  
"Laaaaand!" Luffy shouted. Not long after, Nami walked out along with Sanji, Vivi and Chopper to get a look. Sure enough, there was an island in the distance.  
Luffy cheered for another moment before rushing over to Zoro who was busy sleeping in a hammock he had tied outside the previous day.  
"Hey! Zoro! We found land!" He shouted directly into Zoro's ear.  
Zoro's eyes snapped open and he glared at Luffy. "Couldn't you let me sleep a little longer!?" He growled.  
Luffy let a deep laugh. "Ha ha ha! But look! We're almost there!" He grabbed Zoro's head and almost turned it 180 degrees to get a look at the island.  
"See?" He asked cheerfully.  
Zoro smacked Luffy's hand away. "Idiot! Its at least an hour away!" He shouted.  
Luffy burst out laughing as Zoro started tio argue with him. The rest of the crew kept their eyes on the island.  
"I wonder whats on it..." Chopper said to himself quietly.  
  
Yu stood on the edge of a large cliff overlooking the island's bay. He was certain that he saw a ship slowly approaching. He sneered and pulled his hands out of his pocket to discard his chewed up toothpick. Upon throwing it away, he retreived a new one from his shirt and inserted it into his mouth. Yu was a lanky looking man with curly black hair. His bangs came down over his dark brown eyes, one of which was shielded by an eye patch. There was nothing wrong with his eye, but Yu felt that the eye patch added character. He turned and started to walk away, his bare feet kick up dust as he went. His hakama blew in the gentle breeze as he approached three cottages. He went into the largest one. This was a single room cottage. The room contained a large table with chairs on each side, making it resemble a briefing room. At the very end of the table there was one large chair which currently had someone sitting in it... An average height man with slicked back, red hair. He had a scar running over his lips and a long diamond earring on his left ear.  
He wore a white cloak with a very loose white shirt on underneath. He also wore white pants as well as white shoes. In his hand he held a small coin which he continuously flicked it the air and caught. The side that always landed face up always started on the back of the coin..  
"Krull-sama.." Yu began as he bowed his head in respect. "There is a ship approaching the island and the flag appears to be black."  
Krull held his coin still as he looked at Yu and smiled. "Ooh, a pirate ship? Interesting... But what would bring them to my island.. ?"  
He dropped his coin into his shirt pocket and then stood up, crossing his arms. Yu watched Krull's eyes and predicted that Krull's mind was starting to drift.  
"Yu, wouldn't you say that they must be completely mad to pay me a visit?" He asked Yu with a slight hint of excitement in his voice.  
Yu lifted his hand to his chin and sighed. "Krull-sama, its not just your powers alone that make us what we are.." He looked at Krull and smiled. "If anything captain.. We coud have gotten rid of you long ago.."  
Krull snorted and flicked a few strands of hair back. "Of course you could.. But we're a happy, loyal family.. Aren't we Yu?"  
Yu closed his eyes and nodded. "Of course we are.."  
After a moment of silence, Krull walked over and put his arm on Yu's shoulder. "I trust that you will meet them at the shore?" He asked.  
Yu nodded slowly. "Of course... Shall I bring someone?"  
Krull crossed his arms and lowered his hand. "Hmm... Lets not scare them away just yet.. Take Hatori with you, but.. Make sure that he stays hidden unless they pose a threat."  
Yu smiled. "Of course.. They'd have trouble proceeding if Hatori uses his power.."  
Krull let out a low laugh and then let his hand slip off of Yu's shoulder. "Now.. Go get ready. We're going to have some guests.."  
  
Krull walked into the nearest cottage which happened to be the barracks. Yu had already left with Hatori, so only thee fellow crewmates were present.. Unless Hatori was in a mind for little games.  
Krull surveyed the main room where his three mates were. Sitting at the table playing cards were Keiko and Juggernaut. Keiko was the only woman of Krull's gang.She was a tall, menacing woman with long blue hair and very cunning lips. She wore a loose red nylon vest and black pants. She also wore long, black leather boots. Juggernaut on the other hand was a large brute. He was seven feet tall and pure muscle. He had a large, orange mohawk and a dark, dreary face with a marble sized earring through his eyebrow. All he wore was a green skin tight outfit covered with studded straps with large, menacing studs. He too wore long, black boots.  
Krull turned a chair around and sat down at the table with them.  
"We've got company." He told them with an increasingly large grin. Juggernaut slowly rose to feet and exhaled deeply. "How many?" He asked in his deep, strong voice. "I wouldn't mind taking them all on!"  
Krull chuckled and shook his head. "Heh heh.. No need for that, Yu and Hatori are going to meet them on the shore. If they turn out to be trouble, then we're all going to have a little fun!"  
Keiko leaned back and put her long legs up onto the table. "Why did you send Yu and Hatori for such a simple task?" She asked coldly without even looking at Krull.  
"Because we don't how **anything** about them yet." He replied as his eyes shifted towards Juggernaut. "I'm certain that you wouldn't have wanted to go down to the shore, especially if there was no fire to accompany the smoke.."  
Juggernaut grimaced.  
"I would have went." Came a voice from under the table. It was undoubtedly Reza. Reza was a simple, grey wolf who accidently ate the Human Fruit.  
Krull sighed deeply and shook his head. "If they mean business, you'll all get your chance."  
  
As the Going Merry drew closer to the island, Luffy spotted a figure on the beach.  
"Hey, theres someone waiting to welcome us!" He cheered.  
Zoro stepped in front of Luffy and squinted. They were still a couple hundred feet away, but Zoro was able to get a decent view of the stranger on the shore.  
"He's.. A strange looking one.." Zoro mumbled as he turned and headed to the anchor, getting ready to toss it into the water while Nami was getting the flag down.  
Sanji removed his cigarette, gave it a flick, and then put it back into his mouth. "He's wearing a hakama.."  
"Cool!" Luffy exclaimed. "I want to meet him!"  
"Luffy, no!" Usopp shouted as he jumped towards Luffy, but it was too late.  
**"Gomu gomu no rocket!"**  
And Luffy was away.  
  
Yu watched as something came flying towards him at tremendous speed. It flew past his head, barely even missing him. In fact, it ruffled his hair. There was a loud crash and he knew that whatever it was had just hit a palm tree. He turned around and raised an eyebrow. Struggling to stand up was a kid with a straw hat, red vest, and blue shorts.  
"And.. Who are you?" He asked.  
"Monkey D. Luffy! I'm going to be the Pirate King." The stranger announced proudly.  
Yu felt his mouth drop as a wave of disbelief swept through him.  
"P-Pirate King!? Do you know how impossible that is?!" He asked.  
Luffy burst out laughing. "Ha ha ha.. Well, no matter what happens I will become the Pirate King, even if I die in the process!"  
Yu stood staring at this strange kid... What he had just said was down right insane, but he certainly wasn't joking..  
"Hey, do you have anything to eat? I'm starved!!" Luffy asked.  
Yu turned to see the kid's ship approaching. It was small and odd looking, but on it were some pretty interesting characters. "What the hell is this!?" He asked himself.  
After a moment of inspecting the approaching ship and it's crew, he spotted someone onboard. Princess Vivi Nefertari of Alabasta.. He turned towards Hatori who he **assumed** had been standing beside him the entire time. "Get Vivi off that ship immediately.. Krull-sama would be very pleased with us!" He whispered.  
"Will do." Came a whisper from beside him.  
Yu smiled as he turned back to Luffy. "I'll give you something to munch on!" He hollered as he delivered a swift kick to Luffy's jaw.  
"Luffy!!" Nami screamed from the ship. Zoro clenched his fists and reached for a sword when all of a sudden Vivi screamed. Everyone turned to see her "flying" through the air towards the shore. Yu saw this and delivered a few more blows to Luffy's head before running into the woods. Vivi floated after him.  
Zoro and Sanji jumped overboard into the shallow water and swam onto the beach where they hurried to Luffy who was unconscious.  
"That bastard sure can kick." Zoro growled.  
Sanji stood up and discarded his cigarette. "He's mine." He said as he reached for a new one.  
  
Laying on the cliff a couple hundred feet above the beach was Keiko. In her hand she held a small blowgun. Slowly, she slid a poisonous dart into it.  
As she got ready to blow, she felt the blow gun slowly pull itself out of her mouth. She looked up to see Krull hovering over her. "Wouldn't you rather confront them and show them what your really made of?" He asked. Keiko, who had eaten the Bullet Fruit, smiled. "They won't know what hit them!" She giggled.  
Krull looked back towards the cottages where Juggernaut was practicing some techniques with his axes. "Juggernaut.. Keep it up and there won't be any damn trees left on this island.." He groaned to himself.  
  
Hatori stepped into the Meeting Room and threw Vivi onto the table. Hatori had consumed the Invisibility Fruit and used it whenever he could. Now, here he stood without his invisibility powers concealing him. Hatori resembled a rat. He had a sneaky, sly face and a small body. He had short brown hair and wore old, raggy clothes. Krull walked up to Vivi and touched her face. "Don't worry my dear, I'm not going to hurt you yet.. But you are already as good as dead." Vivi, who was now tied up and gagged, tried to get away from Krull's touch.. But it was not good. Slowly, the hand that Krull had laid on Vivi started to change.. It was getting smaller and the complexion was changing.  
Hatori snickered. "Krull-sama.. We have counted six of them.. And I they all seem to be fairly similar to us.."  
Krull, who was now almost unrecognizable, nodded. "Good.. Juggernaut is getting restless.. Who would you recommend he kill?"  
Hatori paused, scratched his head, and then his eyes lit up. "The swordsman."  
Krull brushed back his blue hair and snorted. "Then have him killed."

To Be Continued


	2. How They Came To Be, Krull Pirate Crew!

**One Piece Fanfic: The Krull Pirate Crew**

Keiko slowly walked down the village path watching the villagers glare at her. She knew that she was unwelcome.. She was a pirate, but not just any pirate. She was a Krull Pirate! She had been a proud crew member for ten years now.. When she was only ten years old, she had run away from home. She had run far, far away and things eventually looked grim until a slightly older boy found her and took care of her. That boy was Krull.. But back in those days he went by the name Hakim. His dream was to sail the seas, to breath the salty ocean air each morning, and to watch the sun set over an orange sea.. But had he intended on becoming a pirate? Keiko never knew, but she always stuck by his side. Deep down, she assumed that she loved him.  
"Hide them! Hide them!"  
Keiko shifted her gaze towards a small hut where a woman was rushing her children indoors. They happened to be carrying two large boxes.. And it seemed that the mother didn't want Keiko to see them. She came to a stop and looked at the door. The mother had already gotten her children in and the door was locked.. But.. She was becoming increasingly curious. As she took a step forward, there was a gun fire from inside. Keiko watched stunned as a bullet flew past her head... She was almost killed. After getting her head straightened out, she ran flat out towards the house and kicked the door as hard as she could. I happened to be a very weak door.. The village was not very wealthy. In the middle of the room, the mother stood pointing the gun at Keiko in her shaking hands.  
"Don't come any closer!" She screamed.  
Keiko raised her arms. "If you kill me.. You'll be no better than I am." And with that, she took a step forward. Her eyes never left the mother's. When she reached her, she gently pulled the gun out of her hand and held it in her own. She slowly raised it to the woman's forehead and pulled the trigger. Blood splattered across Keiko's face as the woman collapsed dead. Her children screamed and ran out crying their eyes out, leaving the boxes behind which had originally attracted Keiko. She slowly walked over and pulled one of the cardboard flaps up.  
"Oh my god.." She said to herself breathlessly. The box contained not one or two.. but six Devil Fruits.. She quickly snatched them up and ran out of the home, down the path, and towards the ship. Krull picked up one of the Devil Fruits and poked his finger into it.  
"These are the fruits that grants the one who consumes it extraordinary powers?" He asked.  
Juggernaut picked one up and smelled it. "Should we eat them?"  
Krull shrugged. "Extraordinary powers or enough money to guarantee that we live well for the rest of our lives... Hmm.."  
Yu walked over and looked into the box at the fruits. "If we all eat one, we could become the most fearsome pirate crew that the Grand Line has ever seen!"  
Krull smiled fiendishly and raised the fruit he held to his face. "And with a reputation like that we could get whatever we wanted! We could be powerful and rich.."  
His eyes moved from Keiko to Yu to Juggernaut and finally to Hatori.  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Eat them!" He exclaimed.  
Each of them slowly took a bite of the fruit they held. And then another. And another.. Until only one fruit was left in the box. Yu picked it up and looked at Krull's pet wolf, Reza. "I have an idea.." He said with a smile as he walked towards Reza. The wolf had a reputation for eating anything you offered it and this was no exception. When Reza noticed that Yu had food, he quickly snatched it from him and ate it. The entire crew sat watching the wolf devour the Devil Fruit. All of a sudden, Hatori vanished. Everyone gasped in horror.  
"H-Hatori!?" Keiko stammered.  
"I'm still here, whats wrong?" Came his voice.  
"Your invisible." Krull replied with an evil smile on his face.  
"Am I?! .. Wow.. This could work out well for me." Came the reply.  
Hatori had always been the crew's expert thief and now that he could become invisible, there was nothing he couldn't get his hands on. Juggernaut's eyes lit up and he started to cackle. "Whats your problem, oaf?" Krull spat at him.  
"I can feel it!! It tickles! My muscles feel like they are tightening!!" Juggernaut giggled. Krull leaned across the table and looked at Juggernaut's arms which seemed to be getting slightly bigger.  
"Well I'll be damned.. As if you weren't strong enough!" Krull said with a smile.  
"I.. I feel my power too.." Keiko whispered. She reached across the table and grabbed a fork. She held it into her hand and watched it start to fold into a ball. Everyone watched with puzzled expressions. Keiko lifted her other hand and gave the fork a flick. She watched it take off across the room and bust through the wooden wall.  
"Just like a bullet.." She said with round eyes.  
"How did you do that?" Reza asked as he walked over in an upright position which had a strange human look to it.  
"My wolf!! It talked!" Krull gasped as he looked Reza up and down.  
"Hey, you understood me!" Reza's eyes bulged out of his head as his mouth formed a perfect circle to match Krull's eyes and mouth.  
Yu, who was leaning against the wall, stood upright and spit out his toothpick. Thats great, but what can I do?" He muttered.  
"Probably nothing, you've never been good for anything anyway." Juggernaut joked.  
Yu leaped at this and pointed his finger at Juggernaut. "Hey! Shut up, my skills are unmatched!"  
"Come over here and prove it, dirtbag." Juggernaut sneered.  
Yu growled and took a step forward. Within half a second he was across the room and on the other sid of Juggernaut.  
"What the HELL!?" The both shouted while pointing at each other.  
Krull laughed and slapped Yu on the back.  
"H-Hey.. I'm tingling.." He stuttered.  
Yu's eyes leaped out of the sockets even more and he now pointed his other hand at Krull. "HEY! You turned into me!" He shouted.  
Krull looked at himself and burst out laughing again. "We're a bunch of freaks!"  
Keiko shook her head. "Now come on, my abilities aren't as weird as yours.."  
Krull laughed and put his hand on Keiko. He changed from Yu to Keiko now and he started laughing again as he reached for his own breasts. Juggernaut also joined in laughing as well as Hatori who still could not be seen. Keiko moaned and put her head back while listening to Krull complimenting her on her breasts.  
  
Krull stepped out of the ship and adjusted his white cloak. In front of him stood Yu, Hatori, Reza, and Keiko. Juggernaut stood beside Krull.  
"I have come to a conclusion." He said to the four of them. It seemed that Juggernaut must have already been aware of what Krull had planned.  
"Juggernaut, would you do the honours?" Krull asked.  
Juggernaut smiled. "With pleasure."  
Eeryone watched as Juggernaut grabbed the ship with his two hands, lifted it over his head, and threw it into the ocean at least two hundred feet out.  
Yu took a step forward. "Hey, hey. Whats the idea?"  
Krull turned to face them and smiled, flicking back some of his hair as he did so.  
"This is our island now.. The villagers will become our slaves. If any of them rebel.." He trailed off and looked at Yu and Juggernaut. ".. Kill them."  
Keiko put her hands on her hips. "Well, what if someone comes to the island?"  
Krull's smile widened. "Then we kill them and all of their belongings become ours!"  
Yu chuckled and discarded his toothpick. "A pretty sound plan.. But what if there are more Devil Fruits on the island? The villagers had **six!**"  
Krull nodded. "That will be taken care of. We'll tear the island apart and make sure there aren't any more.."  
He took a few steps forward and turned to Juggernaut. "Fetch us a few of those houses.. If this is going to be our island, we're going to need a place to live!"  
  
Vivi struggled against the restraints she wore, but it was no use. She looked up Krull who now looked exactly like her. Krull bent down so close to Vivi that she could feel his breath on her face. "My dear Vivi.. Long have I waited for some a precious item as yourself, and now that you are ours, I expect that I can expect a hefty ransom for your release?"  
Vivi was silent. The sound of her own voice talking to her was scaring her.  
"It seems that you came to this island with pirates, is that right? I never would have thought that the princess of Alabasta to travel with such notorious outlaws.. But that doesn't matter. They'll be dead eventually... And if my men don't finish the job..."  
He paused and looked directly into Vivi's eyes. "Then I'll just have to get you to finish the job!" He said as he put his hand to his face. "But don't worry.. They won't suffer to much.. Nor will your family when I make it to Alabasta.. And neither will you when I have my way with you! In fact, Princess, I think that you will find it rather pleasurable!"  
He gave her a little pat on the head and then walked over to Hatori who stood at the door with his arms crossed. Krull paused when he reached him and turned his head slightly towards him. "Keep an eye on her.. If she gets out while I'm like this, then I'm going to have to do some rethinking." He said coldly. And with that he walked out. Hatori turned his gaze to Vivi and smiled. "Don't worry about it, I'm here to keep you company." He said slyly as he picked up an apple and started peeling it into slices, popping each into his mouth.  
Vivi groaned as she looked up at the window at the clouds which drifted overhead lazily.

To Be Continued


	3. Sanji And Zoro's Difficult Battle!

**One Piece Fanfic: The Krull Pirate Crew**

Sanji and Zoro watched as Luffy struggled to stand up.  
"You took some pretty hard hits." Zoro said flatly.  
"There was more than one hit?!" Luffy groaned as he shuffled forward a few steps.  
"Luffy! Don't exert yourself! You should be laying down!" Chopper yelled down to him. Luffy wobbled a little and then looked around at everyone.  
"Wheres Vivi?" He asked quietly.  
Sanji clenched his fists. "They made away with her.."  
Luffy's eyes lit up with confusion, but a hint of anger was present and it was growing. "They!? I only saw one! Did the other guy kick me too?!" Luffy hollered.  
Zoro put his hand to his forehead. "There was someone or something that was invisible. He, she, it.. Whatever... Captured Vivi and took off."  
"Vivi is our nakama! They can't do this!" Luffy growled, baring his teeth.  
Zoro kicked Luffy's feet out from under him and watched him fall.  
"Baka.. You need to settle down, listen to Chopper and go rest. I'll handle this."  
Sanji lowered his hand from his cigarette and glanced over at Zoro. "Oi oi, I already claimed the kicker."  
Zoro nodded and looked at Luffy.. "This idiot needs to rest." He slowly bent down and picked Luffy up like a baby.  
"Don't do anything crazy Zoro!" Nami shouted from the Going Merry.. But it was too late. Luffy was in the air and headed straight for the ship.  
"Ahh!!! Luffy, watch out!" Usopp yelled as he ran for cover.  
Luffy came crashing down with a loud thud onto the deck of the ship. Chopper immediately ran to his side and pulled some bandages out of his bag.  
Zoro turned to Sanji and nodded. "Ready to find those bastards?"  
Sanji blew out a stream of smoke and cracked his knuckles. "As ready as I'll ever be!"  
Nami and Usopp watched as the two of them disappeared into the woods.  
"Think they'll be okay?" Usopp asked.  
Nami smiled. "Of course **they** will be.. But.." She turned around to face Chopper. "What about Luffy?"  
  
Juggernaut and Yu stood waiting at the top of the forest path silently. Birds chirped around them. Neither of them made a move as they saw two figures walking up the hill. "I hope your ready big guy." Yu muttered.  
Juggernaut sneered. "That green haired freak will be a piece of cake."  
Sanji and Zoro continued to walk up the hill until they were no more than twenty feet from Juggernaut and Yu.  
"Theres three of them?" Zoro growled.  
Yu waved his arm through the air and laughed. "Three of us? Ha ha, no, there are six of us! We are the Krull Pirates.. And who might you be?"  
"We're the subordinates of a clown." Sanji said dryly as he tapped his cigarette.  
Yu let out a single, low laugh. "I see.. The straw hat, I presume.. Well as long as we are here, why don't we introduce ourselves? I am Yu, Krull-sama's first mate. My legs deliver the strongest kicks in the Grand Line."  
Juggernaut beat his fist against his chest and gripped one of his axes with his other arm. "I am Juggernaut. No man can match my strength or technique."  
Sanji gave his cigarette another tap. "I'm a just simple chef.."  
Zoro sneered as he put on his bandana. "You don't want to know who I am."  
Sanji dusted off his feet while Zoro put one sword in his mouth and held the other two in his hands.  
"Shall we get this show on the road?" Yu asked the two while laughing.  
"I've been waiting for you to say that." Sanji said as he flicked his cigarette to the ground.  
Juggernaut growled and leaped towards Zoro with his two axes. One in each hand.  
"Isei isei smash!" He bellowed as he drove his axes into the ground sending a shockwave at Zoro which knocked him over.  
Yu ran towards Sanji and attempted to kick him in the head. Sanji jumped out of the way and the two quickly engaged in a speedy foot brawl.  
Zoro stood up and clenched his swords. "Is that all?" He grunted.  
Juggernaut spit on the ground and looked into Zoro's eyes. "I haven't even begun to warm up yet, little man." He growled.  
Zoro leaped through the air and swiped at Juggernaut's leg. He managed to slice his leg, but Juggernaut howled and quickly slammed his axe down into Zoro's back, pinning him to the ground. Zoro let out a horrific cry of pain as blood started to seep through his shirt.  
Sanji quickly glanced over at Zoro then back at Yu.. But he was gone.  
Sanji furiously looked around. "Where the hell did you go?!"  
Without warning, Yu's foot slammed into Sanji's neck, bending his head back with a sickening crack.  
Yu landed beside Sanji who was now staggering, trying to regain his composure.  
"What kind of dirty trick was that!?" He sputtered. A small trickle of blood began to pour out of his mouth.  
Yu smiled. "It is my Devil Fruit ability. Super speed! I assure you, I don't fight dirty.. I just exploit my opponent's weakness and strike when they are open."  
Sanji smiled and rubbed the blood from his lip onto his sleeve.  
"When I'm through with you, being confined to a wheelchair will look like super speed!" And with that he lunged at Yu again. Yu just stood smiling with his arms crossed. Sanji wasn't sure why until he felt a sudden yank behind him and then he was flying in the other direction. He heard Juggernaut laugh maniacally until he crashed into a tree and blacked out.  
Juggernaut walked over to Yu with an enormous grin on his face. "Piece of cake."  
Yu chuckled and slapped Juggernaut's arm. "Krull underestimated us!"  
"Of course! Nobody can match our---" Juggernaut was cut off in midsentence as his eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open.  
It didn't take long for him to fall over, narrowly missing Yu. Behind him, Zoro stood in a bloody mess with one sword in his mouth. His other two swords were located in Juggernaut's back.  
"H-How!?" Yu stammered as he looked at the axe that Juggernaut had rammed into Zoro's back. He peered into Zoro's eyes which now matched the colour of his blood. He began to tremble.  
"Your next." Zoro choked.  
Yu's eyes widened in horror. He turned quickly turned and ran back the way he had come. Zoro laughed and then slowly collapsed. He looked up into the sky which now looked completely red to him. "You underestimated **me.**" He gasped.

To Be Continued


	4. Sanji And Zoro Awaken, Where'd They Go?

**One Piece Fanfic: The Krull Pirate Crew**

Vivi exhaled deeply from her nose and looked around the room. There had to be a way for her to escape.. But it seemed next to impossible for her to do so with Hatori watching her from the doorway.  
He seemed to notice that her eyes were watching him as he smiled at her. It was a sick, twisted little smile. Three of Hatori's visible teeth were missing and the rest were discoloured. He stretched and casually walked over to where Vivi was laying.  
"Don't look so glum." He said suddenly, startling Vivi. "I don't think that Krull will want to kill you any time soon. He's always had a thing for girls like you.."  
He sighed and sat down beside Vivi who looked away towards the wall.  
"You know, I didn't even want to be a pirate in the first place.. Funny, huh? I was perfectly happy being a thief.. But that all changed the day Krull caught me poking around his ship." His voice trailed off and he let out a little laugh. "I can't really complain though.. Being a pirate has its plus side. For instance, I used to be a common thief.. Now, how many people are honestly afraid of thieves? Not many." He looked at Vivi for a moment longer. She was still trying to avoid his gaze. "But.. How many people fear pirates? Quite a few.."  
He sighed and stood up, putting his hands in his pocket. "This sure is a lovely island though.." He said quietly as he glanced out the window.  
  
Sanji slowly sat up and looked around. He quickly spotted Zoro laying on his back, but nobody else. "Those bastards.. How could they beat us?" Sanji stammered. He slowly started to rise but felt a horrendous pain in his neck. "Ah, what the hell?!" He cried as he fell back down grasping his throat. He landed on his chest with a loud thud and just laid there waiting for the pain to die down again.  
"Zoro.." He tried to shout, but it came out hoarse and raspy. He grumbled and grabbed the nearest thing he could -- a rock. Without hesitation he tossed it at Zoro and watched it bounce off his shoulder.  
"Uhnn.." Zoro moaned as he raised his head. He immediately spotted Sanji a couple dozen feet away.  
"Where is he.. ?" He choked. A small stream off blood emerged from Zoro's mouth.  
Sanji struggled to sit up and face Zoro. "Where is who?" He replied as he reached for his lighter and a cigarette.  
Zoro started to look all around. "The big one.. The one who had two axes. I stabbed him in the back.. The other guy ran away like a stinking coward.."  
Sanji's eyes drifted from his left to right.. The two of them were alone. "Looks like you didn't get him as good as you thought."  
Zoro growled under his breath as he pulled his bandana off. "I stabbed the bastard with two of my swords, did he make off with those too!?"  
The two of them just sat there for a moment longer enduring their pain in silence when Vivi came walking down the path.  
"Vivi-chan!" Sanji exclaimed in surprise when he saw her. Zoro raised his head to spot her standing a few feet from where he was.  
"A-Are you two alright?" She stuttered.  
Zoro chuckled. "I'll be fine.. But Love Chef over there looks pretty beat up."  
Vivi blinked a few times and looked around towards Sanji. "Do you want me to help you up?" She asked. A hint of confusion was in her voice.  
Sanji smiled warmly. "Please do, Vivi-chan. You may lay your hands on me any time you want.."  
Vivi grimaced slightly but walked over to Sanji. "Okay, here goes.." She reached down and put his arm around her shoulder and raised him to his feet.  
Zoro slowly managed to get to his feet as well. "We should get back to the ship.. I hate to say it, but we may need Luffy.."  
Sanji smiled. "I have no problem with that, unless he screws everything up.."  
Zoro started to walk down the path followed by Vivi and Sanji.  
  
Juggernaut held one of the swords that was used to stab him in the back. "This is a pretty impressive sword, how much do you think it's worth?" He asked Yu who sat beside him at the table inside the barracks.  
Yu shrugged. "Who knows, we'd probably have to get an expert to examine it."  
Juggernaut tossed it over onto a stool in the corner of the room. "However expensive it is, it was no match for me.." Juggernaut laughed.  
Not only did his Devil Fruit power grant him unnatural strength, but his muscles were also much stronger than that of the normal man's.. And they also healed twice as quickly, maybe even quicker.  
Keiko walked in from the back room and looked at Juggernaut and Yu. "You two are back already? You must not of had much trouble..."  
Yu shook his head. "Quite the opposite. If I had stuck around, I may have been killed.. And Juggernaut is still wounded from being stabbed through the back with two swords... Nobody was a clear winner."  
Keiko raised an eyebrow. "Evenly matched then?" She smiled and put her finger to her chin. "Well.. I think that Krull is going to even the playing field very soon!"  
  
To Be Continued 


	5. Luffy And Usopp Versus Keiko!

**One Piece Fanfic: The Krull Pirate Crew**

_Hello.. Yeah, I probably should have made little introductions when I first started the fanfic, but oh well.. If you are still reading the fanfic up to this point, I am very grateful and I thank you. This is chapter five you are about to read and so far, I think it is the best chapter. Why? Well, I feel that I have captured their personalities this time around better than I did in previous chapters.,, And I will also get a few things off my chest that I have wanted to say since he first chapter. First, I came up with the idea for this crew before Vivi was even around (even as Mrs. Wednesday) so.. Any similarities between members of the Krull Pirates and characters in the actual series are coincidental. Krull is basically Bon Clay, yeah, only he isn't gay, doesn't sing, and isn't hairy.. :)__  
Now that I look at what I have done and what I still have not uploaded (as of this moment I have up to chapter 6 fully written) I'm not sure how long this fanfic is really going to be.. But I'm aiming for 10 chapters and it should end like every typical One Piece story arc. Luffy kicking some serious ass! :D__  
Anyway, here is the fifth chapter.. So far it is my personal favourite and I hope you enjoy it._  
  
Keiko walked out of the barracks and surveyed the ground for rocks. After finding a few decent sized ones and putting them into her pocket, she smiled and walked off towards the trail that led down to the shore.  
  
Nami kneeled down beside Luffy and handed him a cold glass of water. Luffy quietly took it and drank it slowly. Chopper sat directly beside him, monitoring his condition. "I hope that Sanji and Zoro get back soon.. " Nami moaned. "With those two gone and Luffy all beat up we can't fend off anything too great.."  
Usopp laughed as he pumped his fist. "Theres nothing to fear as long as the great Captain Usopp is here!"  
Nami sighed deeply and sat down. "I wonder how Vivi is doing.."  
"I'm fine." Came a reply.. Vivi's voice.  
Everyone turned to see Zoro and Vivi with Sanji's arm around her neck.  
"What happened!?" Nami asked, a bit shocked.  
"Theres six of them.. And they all have Devil Fruit powers." Zoro groaned.  
As Vivi helped Sanji down, Chopper came over to inspect him and Zoro. "Sanji looks okay, but Zoro! You have to rest!" Chopper exclaimed.  
Zoro shook his head. "I've had wounds bigger than this."  
An image of Mihawk flashed through his mind and then his struggle at Arlong Park.  
"I'll be fine." He said as he laid down against a wall.  
Luffy sat up into an upright position. "Let me at them.." He started.  
"Luffy, no!" Nami said as she put her hand on his chest. "We should leave, we have no business here.. And we're not going to gain anything if we stay."  
Vivi opened her mouth to object when Luffy interrupted her. "No.. They've hurt my nakama.. And I can't let them get away with that!" He slowly stood up and put his hat on which he had been holding the entire time.  
Vivi walked over to Luffy and put her hand on his elbow. "What are you going to do?" She asked weakly.  
"Kick their asses!" Luffy shouted furiously as he ran to the front of the ship and leaped off. Everyone gasped and ran over to make sure he didn't fall into the water.. But sure enough he was on the shore.  
"I'm coming to kick your asses!!" Luffy yelled as he pointed at the woods.  
"Oh.. Really?" Came a feminine reply.  
Luffy stopped and blinked. He watched as a woman slowly walked out into the open.  
"Allow me to introduce myself.. I am Keiko of the Krull Pirates."  
Sanji's eyes lit up as he caught sight of Keiko. "Can a woman of such beauty be evil?!"  
Nami ignored Sanji. "Is she going to fight Luffy? .. Will Luffy even hurt a girl?"  
Usopp stood watching with his slingshot in his hand.  
"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I'm going to become the Pirate King." Luffy said triumphantly, his gaze never leaving Keiko's face.  
Keiko smiled and pulled out a rock which she placed in her hand. "Thats fascinating, but my captain already is the Pirate King."  
Luffy scratched his hand. "How is that possible.." He mumbled.  
As Luffy started to go into deep thought over the trivial little thing Keiko said, she had already flicked a rock and it was coming Luffy's way.  
"Luffy! Look out!" Chopper shouted from the Going Merry.  
The rock collided with Luffy's leg which made Luffy a little lopsided but he stood back up and looked at Keiko furiously. "Hey!! What was that?! It hurt!"  
"It was a rock.. And I have plenty more." Keiko smiled.  
Luffy growled. "Your not going to hit me with any more rocks!"**  
"Gomu gomu no Pistol!"**  
Keiko didn't know what to expect, so when Luffy's fist came flying at her she was completely unprepared. Luffy's fist hit the pocket containing the rocks, ripping the fabric. All the rocks dropped onto the ground and Keiko almost lost her balance.  
"W-What kind of attack was that!?" She stammered.  
"Heehee, I'm made of rubber!" Luffy laughed.  
Keiko's shock was short lived. "Well, I don't need rocks.. No, I have something far more effective for the likes of you!" She giggled. She began to run towards Luffy who could only respond with another attack.**  
"Gomu gomu no Bazooka!"**  
.. But Luffy wasn't fast enough. While she was running, Keiko turned **herself** into a bullet and threw herself in Luffy's direction at an incredible speed.  
She slammed into Luffy's chest, knocking the air out of him and knocking him down.  
"LUFFY!!" Nami screamed.  
Keiko grabbed Luffy by the arm, lifted him up, and launched him like a bullet. They all watched as she sent Luffy flying into the air at a forty five degree angle.. Out to sea.  
"Damn it!" Sanji yelled as he ran towards the back of the ship and jumped off.  
"Hurry Sanji!" Nami shouted after him.  
Keiko turned to the Going Merry and smiled devilishly. "Anyone else?"  
For a moment there was silence, but then Usopp took a step forward.  
"Lets see what you've got!" He shouted at her proudly.. But his legs were shaking.  
Keiko yawned. "And what can you possibly do?"  
Usopp jumped down and pulled out his slingshot. He quickly launched a rotten egg directly onto Keiko's face. It happened so quickly that she didn't even notice..  
"What is this?!" She screamed in panic as she grasped her face.  
"I'm just getting started!" Usopp told her.**  
Tokusei Tabasuko Boshi!"**  
Usopp quickly launched his ball of tabasco at Keiko and watched it fly into her mouth. Her reaction was almost instant."Ahh! It burns!" She cried as she fell over.. Onto a couple dozen caltrops. "Owww!!!!!!" She screamed in pain as she leaped back up.  
Usopp laughed as he ran towards her and pulled out a small hammer.**  
"Usopp Hammer!"**  
The first blow hit her in the head and she yelped in pain.**  
"Usopp Hammer!"**  
"What is this!! Some kind of joke?!" Keiko cried, tears in her eyes.**  
"Usopp Hammer!"****  
"Usopp Hammer!"****  
"Usopp Hammer!"****  
"Usopp Hammer!"****  
"Usopp Hammer!"****  
"Usopp Hammer!"****  
"Usopp Hammer!"**  
And down she went, out like a light.  
Usopp fell over out of breath... And then noticed what he had accomplished, forcing him back to his feet. "Ha ha! I hope this has taught you to never mess with the brave captain of the seas, Captain Usopp!" He cried out victioriously as he raised his fist in the air.  
"What are we going to do with her?" Chopper said as he pointed down to Keiko.  
Nami shrugged. "For now, I guess all we can do is tie her up."  
Sanji dove underwater in search of Luffy.. And he saw him._  
Hang on idiot.. I'll get you out of here!_He thought to himself as he headed for Luffy.

To Be Continued


	6. Vivi's Great Escape!

**One Piece Fanfic: The Krull Pirate Crew**

Everyone watched nervously, waiting for Sanji to resurface with Luffy.  
"How long can.. Sanji.. Hold his breath?" Vivi asked in disbelief.  
"I think we should be more worried about Luffy." Nami replied.  
After another minute Usopp started to quiver. "D-Damn it! They're both dead, I know it! We don't have a captain anymore! Or a chef!! What are we goi-"**  
Whack!**  
Usopp's mouth was silenced by the back of Nami's hand.  
"They're right there." She said flatly as she pointed out to sea. Sanji was slowly swimming in with Luffy barely above water.  
"Damn.. My neck is killing me!" Sanji groaned.  
After another minute of swimming, Sanji threw Luffy onto the shore and then collapsed on his back and looked up at the sun.  
"Your gonna be the death of me." He coughed as he looked over to Luffy who was still unconscious.  
Chopper came hopping over. "Luffy has taken too much of a beating.. I don't want him to get up after he wakes up." He told Sanji with a tone of authority.  
Sanji sat up and looked down at the damp, droopy cigarette in his mouth. "If he tries to get up, I'll lay him back down myself." He muttered as he threw the cigarette away.  
"So, what about the blue haired woman..?" Sanji asked.  
Chopper smiled. "Usopp finished her off!" His voice was still a bit surprised from it.  
Sanji's eyebrows rose. "Usopp? .. Good.. I wouldn't have wanted to take her out anyway, I have dibs on someone else."  
Chopper completely focused his attention on Sanji. "W-What?! You and Zoro came back in rough shape.. I don't see how you could stand up to that guy."  
Sanji smiled. "Yu is his name.. I'll remember that for quite some time."  
Chopper sighed and looked from Sanji to Luffy and then back to Sanji. "Would you help me get him back up to the ship? I want to get him in a hammock."  
"Sure." Sanji slowly stood up and grabbed Luffy and threw him over his shoulder.  
  
Yu walked into the briefing room and hit Hatori's shoulder. "Is she causing you any trouble?" He asked as he motioned his head towards Vivi.  
Hatori shook his head. "Nah, she's pretty cooperative... Kinda cute too."  
Yu crossed his arms and looked towards the gagged princess. "She is indeed.. I'm not sure that I want to be there when Krull kills the poor girl though."  
Hatori chuckled and sat down in a chair. Vivi wiggled herself into a sitting position and gave Hatori a menacing look.  
"Geez, I don't know why she's pissed at me, Krull is the one who wanted to do this.." Hatori muttered and then stuck his tongue out at Vivi.  
Yu sneered. "Ha, theres something she can't do back to ya."  
They both shared a laugh over this one while Vivi helplessly watched them do so.  
After finishing his laugh, Yu walked over to Vivi and bent down so that he could be at eye level with her. He simply peered into her eyes for a minute before smiling.  
"You look like a frail little thing.." He whispered as he put his hand on Vivi's neck and started to slide it down.  
Vivi's eyes sparkled with embarrassment and anger once his hand made it's way onto her breast. Without warning, her two legs which were tied together shot out and nailed him directly in the groin.  
"H-Holy.. Shit... !" Yu gasped as he fell over. His face turned an off blue.  
Hatori started to laugh but then stopped. He didn't know how to handle this. He watched as Yu's hand came up and grabbed the edge of the table. He then proceeded to raise himself to his feet  
although he was standing in a very awkward position.  
"Don't.. Get too close to that little witch!" He gasped as he limped towards the door.  
"G-Get that for me..." He moaned as he clutched himself in pain.  
Hatori opened the door and watched Yu shuffle out. He closed the door and turned back to Vivi. "Kind of serves him right for touching ya, huh?" He snorted.  
Hatori walked over and looked out the window and sighed. "I hate being cooped in here watching you, Princess Vivi.. No offence, but its.. Boring!"  
As he continued to talk and look out the window, he didn't notice that Vivi was slowly raising her tied feet towards his head.  
"I'm sure that I won't have to for much longer though." He said as he turned around.**  
Bang!**  
Down he went. Vivi slid off the table and hopped towards the door. When she reached it, she turned around and slowly turned the door knob with her hands until it opened.  
She started to hop out when one of the ropes binding her got caught on a nail that was sticking out from the door frame. Her eyes glistened as she started to run the nail through the rope repeatedly.  
  
Juggernaut looked up from the table as the door opened. In walked Vivi.  
"Hey, how'd you get.." He stopped and looked at the expression on her face. It was cold and heartless, just like Krull. "Who are you?" He asked, puzzled.  
"Who do you think I am!?" Vivi stammered.  
Juggernaut blinked. ".. Krull-sama?"  
Vivi smiled fiendishly. "Of course! Do you think that the princess is possibly able to escape with her mouth gagged and her limbs tied together!?"  
Juggernaut laughed. "I suppose not! But I didn't expect you to be back so soon.."  
Vivi winked. "Not back for long, sorry! I just came back to speak with Yu."  
Juggernaut turned ans looked back at the door that led to the bedrooms.  
"Uhh.. Yu isn't in very a good condition right now. The princess.. Kind of kicked him... Somewhere.. That really hurts..."  
Vivi's eyes widened. "Ooohh... Ouch. She almost got me there earlier too! That.. Little witch!" She crossed her arms and sighed. "Well.. I'm going back down to the ship now.. Back to those idiots.."  
Juggernaut gave Vivi a thumbs up. "Good luck, captain!"  
Vivi turned and walked out without responding. She quickly closed the door and leaned against the side of the cottage. "Wow.." She said as she breathed a sigh of relief. "That ogre must be dumber than he looks, I thought that he would have asked to me **at least** change forms or something."  
After a moment she caught her breath and proceeded to leave Krull's camp.  
"Don't worry guys, I'm coming!" She said, smiling as she moved on.

To Be Continued


	7. Sanji's Devotion To Nami, Fight For Her!

**One Piece Fanfic: The Krull Pirate Crew**

_Still with me, are ya? I appreciate it. :)  
I think that this chapter probably took about an hour to fully write. To plan it though.. Yikes, I spent far too long doing that! So, Vivi has escaped and one the the Krull Pirates has been knocked out, and I bet that you can probably guess what will happen just by the name of this chapter! And the end of this chapter kind of says "Hey, the end shouldn't be too far away now" but you never know. The truth is, I've been having a lot of fun writing this ad I'm happy that you are sticking around! :)_  
  
Vivi quietly walked down the peaceful forest path, eager to get back to the ship.  
_This forest is so beautiful... I can't believe it harbors such evil though!_ She thought to herself as she took small, careful steps over sticks and leaves.  
She continued to worry that maybe Juggernaut would realize who she really was and would come after her.. Or maybe even Hatori..  
"Stop thinking that, it's silly." She told herself harshly.  
Just then, she heard a ruffle in the bushes. She paused and looked in the direction it had come from.  
"Hello?" She asked quietly. She was starting to feel nervous.  
Slowly, she started to walk towards the bushes where she heard the sound.  
"Is anyone there?" She called out to the bushes._  
This is ridiculous, it was probably just a bird!_ She thought to herself.  
When she reached the bushes, she reached down with one hand and started to pull the push towards her. All of a sudden, someone or something leaped out of the bushes. Vivi jumped back startled and then realized that it was just a kid.  
"Oh.. You scared me!" She said as she breathed a sigh of relief.  
"S-Shut up! Stupid pirate! Leave me alone!!" The kid screamed as he turned and ran away down the path.  
Vivi blinked a few times. "What was that about.. Is there a town on this island?"  
After gathering her senses, Vivi set out again, but this time she wasn't aiming to go to the ship..  
Hatori slowly opened his eyes and yawned. "Uhh.. Where am I?" He asked, puzzled.  
After a moment of just laying there, his eyes widened and he jumped up. A quick survey of the room told him what he hoped wasn't true.. But it was.  
"The princess is gone!" He cried with wide eyes.  
He ran outside without haste and threw the barracks door open. Juggernaut was playing cards with Reza. Juggernaut looked up at Hatori and grunted. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on the princess?"  
Hatori felt the sweat on his forehead spill out in waterfalls. "S-She's.. Gone!!" He stammered as he looked at the faces of Juggernaut and Reza.  
"Gone!? What if she goes back to the ship! Captain Krull will be in danger!" Reza cried out. "We have to find her!! We have to!"  
"It's Hatori's mess so he must fix it." Came a voice from the back of the room. Everyone turned to see Yu looking a lot better.  
"Yu.." Hatori began.  
"You managed to let her escape, Hatori.. So its up to **you** to do something about this before all hell breaks lose." Yu told him coldly.  
Hatori managed a half nod. "O-Okay.. I'll just.. Go after her or something.."  
"Do it quickly." Yu instructed.  
Hatori mumbled something as he fiddled with the door knob. The door slowly opened and Hatori slid out.  
"Huh.. How could he let a tied up girl escape!?" Juggernaut growled.  
Yu didn't answer.  
Hatori slowly walked down the path with his machete in his hand. "Come on out, princess.. I gotta take ya back." He groaned.  
In his head flashed the very moment Vivi had knocked him unconscious. He had turned around only to see her feet right there waiting for him.. And then they came at him. The rest was blank.  
"That sneaky little.." He grumbled as he continued down the path.  
He continued to walk for another ten minutes or so when he stopped at looked around. He was at the shore and right in front of him was the ship he didn't want to see.  
"H-How the hell did I manage to end up here without noticing!?" He cried.  
A few faces appeared on top right after he said this.  
"Who the hell are you?" Zoro asked with a dark expression on his face.  
Hatori felt his heart miss a beat. "Where is Vivi! I have come to capture her... Again!"  
Vivi appeared up top and looked down at Hatori.  
"You!! How dare you escape from me!" He growled as he pointed at her.  
Vivi's eyes darkened and she did not reply. She appeared to be fairly angry about something. Without a word, she turned and walked away.  
"Are you the one who turned invisible?!" Nami asked.  
Hatori heard this and instantly stood high and proud. "Yes, yes! That was me!"  
Nami sighed. "You don't seem very threatening to me.. Or very cunning."  
"Shut up! I am a master thief! MASTER THIEF!!" He spat at her.  
A look of pure delight spread across her face. "A thief, huh?"  
Hatori crossed his arms. "Thats right, whats it to you!?"  
Sanji smiled. "No matter how good of a thief you think you are, you cannot be better than Nami-san!" His eyes suddenly lit up into massive hearts. "She's so clever!"  
Hatori snorted. "She doesn't even look like she could steal pie from a window."  
Nami's eyes widened. "I used to do that when I was a kid!"  
She turned to Sanji with a small smile on her face. "Sanji-kun..."  
Sanji looked from Nami to Hatori and then back at Nami. There was clearly some tension in the air. It took him a moment to realize what Nami wanted.  
"Oh! Right away Nami-san!!" He said in a sly voice, but his eyes were in love.  
He twirled away to the other end of the ship singing "Anyyyytthhiiiing for Nami-saaaaan!!!"  
Once he returned, he handed Nami's trademark weapon to her.  
Hatori raised an eyebrow. "Whats this.. ?"  
Nami closed her eyes and smiled.  
"Answer me, damn it!!" Hatori shouted.  
Nami opened her eyes, turned, and jumped off the ship onto the shore landing on both feet. "Your stay with us has expired." She said with a smile.  
Hatori blinked and shook his head. "What.. ? Are you going to fight me? A little girl like you!? Come on now, this isn't funny."  
Nami laughed and leaped into the air and directly at Hatori._  
She's gonna come down on me in the head with that pole!_Hatori thought as he prepared himself.. But he was dead wrong. Nami used her staff to launch herself directly at his chest. Her leg dug in with a subtle thud, but the expression on Hatori's face was anything but subtle.  
He tumbled over and got back up. "Very funny.." He growled at her.  
He slowly started advancing on Nami who held her staff diagonally with two hands.  
He was waiting for her to make the first strike and sure enough, she did.  
He staff swiped at his neck but he quickly ducked and slashed at her arm. He watched as his knife ripped her shirt and sliced through her shoulder like a slab of meat.  
"Ahh!!" Nami cried in pain as she fell down.  
"Honestly, what were you expecting to accomplish with a weapon like that?" Hatori laughed as he kicked her in the chest which rolled her over.  
Sanji stood witnessing this with a fiercely pissed off expression.  
"You bastard!!!" He shouted as he bent down and leaped off of the Going Merry. He moved so quickly that Hatori couldn't do a thing about it. Next thing he knew, Sanji planted his foot directly into his face.  
"How.."  
A kick to the ribs.  
"Dare.."  
A kick to the neck.  
"You.."  
A round house.  
"Hurt.."  
A punch across the side of the face.  
"Nami-san!"  
And a drop kick right to the top of his chest.  
Hatori went flying back and landed on the rocky part of the shore, his head hitting a rock.  
"Ah.... Ouch.." He groaned as he slowly crawled to his feet.  
"You bastard!" She said, blood flew from his mouth. Nami had also risen and stood behind Sanji with one fist clenched.  
Hatori slowly worked his way into a run with his machete in the air.  
"Die!!" He cried as he ran towards Sanji. Nami swiftly moved out from behind him and delivered  
him the hardest punch he had ever received. Right across the face.  
He froze instantly and then collapsed.  
"Are you alright Nami-san!?" Sanji asked as he started to each for Nami's shoulders but then remembered that one of her shoulders was cut open.  
"I... I'm fine.." She said quietly as she managed a weak smile... And then she collapsed.  
Sanji lifted her and got her back onto the ship.  
"Chopper!" Sanji shouted.  
Chopper, who had been watching over Luffy and Zoro already knew about Nami's injury. "I know, I know. Don't worry, I'll take care of her." He said as Sanji set her down beside Luffy.  
"That was **too much!!**" Sanji exclaimed as he turned to face the island.  
"They're not going to hurt anyone else, and I'm going to make sure of that!" He shouted. He took a few quick strides forward when Zoro's arm shot out in front of him. "We both have a job to finish.. Your not going alone." He said with a smile.  
Sanji furiously lit a cigarette and popped it into his mouth. "Then lets go!! Lets finish the damn job!"

To Be Continued


	8. Krull And Keiko, A Heartfelt Exchange

**One Piece Fanfic: The Krull Pirate Crew**

_Geez, I said last chapter that I think I might be able to finish "soon" but I may be sorely mistaken. I've got this chapter for you.. And I have events planned for chapters 9, 10, and 11.. And also I have bits of events planned for two other chapters (dunno which numbers they will be) so I'm still pretty busy with this fanfic. Who knows, I may only be halfway done.:o  
Well, here is the eighth chapter! I seemed to notice that I focused on the emotions and thoughts of various characters this chapter.. I hope they came across okay. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it._  
  
Krull walked into the cabin while Nami and Hatori were busy arguing.  
"I wouldn't be surprised if they start fighting.." He murmured as he sat down on the couch. Hatori had shown up saying that he was going to take Vivi back..  
"That idiot let her escape.." He snarled.  
He leaned back and thought this over. "But.. If she did escape, she would have naturally left before Hatori.. So if he is here and she isn't.. She must have gone somewhere else.." His voice trailed off as he flicked some hair back.  
Across the room was a mirror on the wall. He caught a glimpse of himself sitting there with his leg crossed, a puzzled expression on his face.  
"Damn, even I'm having trouble remembering that I'm a pirate!" He chuckled.  
He stared at his reflection for another minute and then sighed. "No.. I don't think that I'll be able to bring myself to kill Vivi.."  
"Anyyyytthhiiiing for Nami-saaaaan!!!" Came Sanji's voice from outside. It proceeded to the back of the ship.  
"What a strange crew this is." Krull sighed as he decided to lay down.  
On the ceiling, Krull spotted a spider moving towards a fly stuck in it's web.  
"Heh.. I'm just like that spider, I have them all right where I want them." He stopped and bit his lip._  
Then why haven't I killed them yet?_ He thought to himself.  
He cleared his mind and watched the spider for a few more minutes. He watched it move it and kill the fly.. He watched it cover it in it's silky webbing.. And he watched the spider go back to it's hiding spot in the corner.  
"Ahh!!" Came a cry of pain outside. It was Nami.  
Krull exhaled deeply and stood back up. Then a face flashed through his head.  
Without hesitation, he hurried downstairs to where Keiko was tied up.  
Upon entering the room she was being held in, she looked at him. "Krull.. ?"  
"Yeah, its still me." He replied as he pulled up a chair and sat beside her.  
"Hows it going?" He asked. A subtle hint of sympathy was in his voice.  
"These ropes.. Itch so much.." She said as she sighed.  
Krull smiled slightly and reached for Keiko's hand. He found it and wrapped it around his own slender hand.  
"Don't worry.. Soon everything will be okay.."  
Keiko frowned. "These guys.. Are strong though.."  
Krull seemed to hear this but didn't seem to fully take it in. "When you are free and everything is over.. We will get a boat and set out to sea. Just you and me."  
There was a faint sparkle in his eyes that made Keiko curious.  
"What.. Are you talking about? What about the others?"  
"Don't worry about them.. As long as they have Yu, they will be fine." He paused for a moment and then slid his chair a little closer.  
"I want to tell you something... Will you listen and tell me if I'm crazy?" He asked.  
"Sure.. Captain.." She replied.  
"I'm not sure that I want to be a pirate anymore.. There have been many close calls and many bad days.. Way more than any normal person would experience... And I thought back to the days when we were young. You know, when we were teenagers.."  
His voice trailed off as he looked into Keiko's eyes. When they were younger, the two of them were very, very close.  
"I'd like to go back to an easy life like that.. With you, Keiko." He continued.  
He wrapped her other hand around his and looked into her eyes again. "Just you and me on the ocean, watching the sun set.. We could let the sea take us where ever it wanted.." He smiled at her.  
Keiko smiled back. "I'd like that."  
Slowly, Krull brought his lips closer to Keiko's. She knew that who she was looking at wasn't Vivi, it was Krull.. And that was all that mattered.  
  
Chopper slid a pillow under Nami's head and put a warm, moist cloth on her head. Her shoulder was bandaged up now and she had regained consciousness.  
"I don't feel a thing.." She groaned as she turned her head to look at her shoulder."I gave you sedatives, you won't feel anything for a few hours." Chopper told her as he shifted through his bag.  
"Sanji really stuck up for you there.." Chopper said.  
Nami smiled weakly. "Yes.. I would often say to myself that he is like a little boy, or even a dog.. He'll do whatever he wants you to do.. And I used to exploit that.."  
She paused for a moment. "But now I know just how much he cares about me."  
She turned her head to the other side and saw Luffy snoring._  
Luffy also cares deeply about me.. _She thought to herself. Usopp sat by looking worried and Chopper was still tending to Nami._  
They all care about me so much..._ She thought to herself as she felt a tear.  
Chopper noticed this and his voice sounded nervous. "Whats wrong? Does it still hurt?" He asked.  
Nami shook her head, a smile had crept onto her face. "No, Chopper.. It feels great.. And so do I."  
The tear ran down her cheek as she closed her eyes to rest._  
Thats what Luffy is always talking about.. Nakama... They will fight for you until the bitter end, even if it kills them. And they will always be by your side.._  
  
Luffy's eyes snapped open. "I'm drowning!!" He screamed as he jumped up and started running around flailing his arms.  
"Sanji saved you!" Usopp yelled.  
Luffy continued to run around for another moment until what Usopp said finally sunk in. He slowed down to a stop and looked down at Nami.  
"Oooh! Is Nami okay?!" He asked.  
Chopper nodded. "Her shoulder won't heal for at least a week, but she'll be fine."  
"Don't worry about who did it to her, Nami and Sanji took care of him." Usopp told him.  
Luffy sat back down and watched Nami in silence. "Get better Nami!" He said to her. He felt confident that she could still hear him and that saying what he could would help her recover. Nami was strong anyway.. Of course she'd recover.  
Krull walked out onto the deck and immediately spotted Nami wounded.  
"Is she going to be okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, her shoulder is going to heal up no problem." Chopper replied.  
Luffy jumped down of the bow and walked over. "Ah, Vivi! Your back!"  
Krull smiled. "Yes, I am.. I'm glad to be back too.."  
He looked around for a moment noticing that not everyone was present.  
"Where did Sanji and Zoro go?" He asked.  
Usopp, who was looking over the side of the ship, turned around to face Krull. "They went after the guys who beat the crap out of them before.. Sanji is looking good but Zoro.." His voice trailed off.  
Luffy laughed. "Zoro is strong! He'll kick ass!"  
Chopper looked up at Luffy. "I hope your right. His back is in terrible shape.."  
Sanji continued to walk up the path with Zoro to his side.  
"I can't wait to kick that bastard's ass.." Sanji said. An image of Yu flashed through his head.  
Zoro laughed. "Heh.. The big guy isn't going to get any less than that."  
Sanji then paused and flicked his cigarette. "I'd like to see the captain though.. He must be a coward, making his men do all the work like this."  
He lowered his arm and continued walking with Zoro. To their left, Vivi was walking down a path towards a small village, but she didn't see them and they didn't see her.. All three of them were too busy with their thoughts.  
  
To Be Continued 


	9. Jagaimo Village! Vivi Meets Mayor Gilles

**One Piece Fanfic: The Krull Pirate Crew**

In Jagaimo Village, Ceres was slowly tending to her garden when she noticed someone walking towards the village that she didn't reocgnize.  
"Oh no.. They're here already!" She cried as she ran out of her garden and across the street. She stopped in front of a house and furiously beat on the door. It opened rather quickly and a large, middle aged man stood in the door way.  
"Ceres.. You look positively spooked!" He said.  
"T-Thers's someone coming! I think it is one of Krull's pirates!" She lifted her hand and pointed down the road at Vivi who was walking along minding her own business.  
"Please, do something Mayor Gilles!" Ceres shouted.  
Gilles stepped out of his house and into the middle of the road. By this time, a few people were looking out of their houses as a result of Ceres shouting.  
When Vivi was close enough Gilles raised his hand and held it out in front of him.  
"Hey, you guys collected the last shipment two days ago! Why are you here alredy?" He asked her. "Are you up to no good, because if you are.. We will fight you to the end no matter what!"  
Vivi blinked. Her mouth dropped and for a second she didn't know what to say.  
"W-What.. ? Shipment? I don't know what you mean.." She said quietly.  
"Thats right! We haven't had enough time! Its only been **two days!**"  
Vivi took a step back. "I think you have me confused for someone else.."  
Gilles tightened his fists. "Are you not from the Krull Pirates?"  
Vivi's eyes widened and raised both arms. "N-No! I just escaped from them! I am Princess Vivi Nefertari of Alabasta... I'm traveling with some.. Uh.. Friends.... Who are escorting me back home."  
Gilles lowered his arms. "Friends? Why did you hesitate.. ?"  
Vivi bit her lip. "They're pirates.."  
Gilles' eyes flashed. "Pirates!! why would a princess be traveling with such outlaws!? You must surely be out of your mind!"  
Vivi quickly shook her head. "No.. They're not what you think. They are all good people! You wouldn't even know that they are pirates!"  
Gilles stood where he was quietly, looking at Vivi.  
"I didn't even know that there was a village here until a boy ran from me on the path.." She paused and looked around. "Do they Krull Pirates come here.. ?"  
Gilles nodded. "They come here to take our produce every week..They take more than they need leaving us with very little to eat or drink.. And if we can't meet their quota, they kill one of the villagers."  
Vivi gasped. "Thats horrible!"  
Gilles nodded. "They've been doing it for a few years now, and it is becoming increasingly difficult for us to survive."  
Vivi felt a small tear trying to escape from her eye. "You don't deserve to live like this!"  
Gilles dropped his head and looked at the ground.  
"Have you ever stood up to them?" She asked.  
Gilles nodded slowly."We're no match for them though.. They all have Devil Fruit powers while we have nothing."  
Vivi noticed a few tears in Gilles' eyes.  
"Are you.. okay?" She asked, stretching an arm towards him but pulling it back.  
"They got their powers here.." He paused and looked at Vivi. "They stole them from us.. And they killed my wife in order to get them."  
Gilles instantly turned away from Vivi. She knew why..  
"We tried to find more Devil Fruits on the island afterwards but.. We couldn't.."  
There was a long pause before he started to speak again. "It was about a year ago when we tried to stand up to them.. It was the first and last time that we did so.."  
Vivi's heart sank. "What happened?"  
"They were too much, even for our entire village.. Twenty people were killed, and afterwards they killed ten more just because we stuck up to them.."  
Vivi gasped and raised her hand to her mouth. "Thats barbaric..." She whispered.  
Gilles slowly turned around, his face was tear stained. "We.. And Jagaimo Village.. Practically become labourers to them.. Or even slaves.."  
Vivi felt her hatred for the Krull Pirates rising. "Don't worry.. I know who can help you!"  
  
Juggernaut slowly lumbered over to the woods and pulled out his axes. "Time to sharpen my babies.." He cooed.  
"Mind if I help?"  
Juggernaut turned to see Zoro and Sanji. "W-What!? How are you alive?" He asked as he raised his arm at Zoro.  
"I'm more resilient than you could imagine." Zoro replied with a smile.  
"And twice as stubborn." Sanji joked.  
Juggernaut took a step forward and laughed. "I guess you didn't learn your lesson last time.. This time I'll finish you off for good!"  
Sanji looked at Zoro. "Have fun with the ox, I have to take care of someone else." He motioned towards the cottages to the right.  
Zoro smiled as he put his bandana on and drew his sword. "Go ahead. I'll be fine here anyway."

To Be Continued


	10. Fierce Duel! Juggernaut Versus Zoro!

**One Piece Fanfic: The Krull Pirate Crew**

Juggernaut snickered as he pulled out his two giant axes.  
"They've been waiting for you.." He sneered.  
Zoro smiled. "Heh! What a coincidence, I've been waiting for them."  
"Then lets get the reunion started!" Juggernaut howled as he charged forward.  
Zoro's eyes widened as the giant ox picked up speed. Zoro had to leap out of the way to avoid being run over.  
"Isei isei rocketto!" Juggernaut shouted as he twirled one axe directly at Zoro.  
Zoro leaped up in it's path, grabbed his sword, and hit the giant blade, knocking it off course. He watched it spin out of control and hit a tree.  
Juggernaut charged at him again for round two.  
"Come on, big fella." Zoro growled.  
"Isei isei torune-do!" Juggernaut howled as he started to spin his axe around wildly. Zoro started to feel a slight breeze and then the next thing he knew, Juggernaut had created a miniature tornado and Zoro had been swept up in it.  
"Baka.. Has to fight from a distance.." Zoro roared as he flipped out of the tornado just before it launched him into a thick tree branch._  
My wound is starting to tingle.. But I should be able to take care of this bastard before it gets any worse._ Zoro thought to himself as he began his descent to the ground.  
Once he was within range, he lunged out at Juggernaut's head and delivered a very hard punch, but it seemed to have no effect.  
After landing and getting up, Juggernaut smiled at him. "Do you really think that you can hurt me with your fists?! I ate the Fruit of Strength! Nothing can hurt me!"  
Zoro chuckled. "I think I've already disproved that last time we met."  
Zoro leaped into the air and lashed out at Juggernaut's neck but the brute jumped back to quickly. His leg quickly came up and kicked Zoro's hand which held his sword.  
"Aghh!!" Zoro cried out as he started to fall, but Juggernaut caught him in his massive hands and began choking him.  
"You overestimate yourself too much!" He said as he tightened his grip.  
Zoro's back started to become tense and his face tightened. Juggernaut raised an eyebrow. "Whats going on with you!?"  
All of a sudden, Zoro threw Juggernaut's arms off him, the brute fell over onto his back.  
"How did you do that!?" He bellowed.  
Zoro stood back up, his back was once again a bloody mess.  
"Meditation." He replied with a blank stare.  
"I completely focused on the pain in my back, giving me the strength I needed to get your stove pipes off my neck."  
Juggernaut stood back up and narrowed his eyes. ".. Stove pipes?"  
Zoro smiled as Juggernaut's anger grew. Within seconds, the ogre was running again._  
Thats right, come on._ Zoro thought to himself.  
Once Juggernaut was within range...**  
"Shishi SonSon!"**  
A large gaping wound appeared on his chest and Juggernaut's eyes rolled back into his head. Down he went, this time for good.  
Zoro slid his sword back into it's sheath and closed his eyes.  
He then cried out in pain and collapsed onto one knee.

To Be Continued


	11. Fighting Hard! Chopper And Sanji!

**One Piece Fanfic: The Krull Pirate Crew**

Yu walked out of the barracks after hearing some loud noises. He turned to see Zoro fighting Juggernaut a hundred feet away or so.. But something else caught his attention.  
"Back for more, are you?" Yu asked as Sanji walked up to him.  
"We didn't have a fair fight. The ox over there interrupted us... But this time, there will be nobody to save your sorry ass." Sanji spat.  
Yu chuckled. "Ah ha, I see.. So your serious about this."  
Sanji exhaled a plume of smoke and narrowed his eyes. "I've been waiting for this moment since I set foot on this island!"  
Yu took another step out and closed the door behind him. "Alright then.. We'll see what you've got in you!"  
Sanji adjusted the jacket and cracked his knuckles. "Don't hold back."  
"I don't plan on it." Yu replied as he got into a fighting stance.  
Sanji took the initiative and somersaulted over Yu. Before landed, he swiped at Yu with his leg, but Yu moved out of the way using his Devil Fruit ability. Once Sanji stood up he looked all around but couldn't see Yu anywhere.  
"Damn it, don't fight like a coward! Show yourself!" Sanji shouted.  
"I'm up here."  
As soon as Sanji looked up, Yu came down and punched Sanji in the face several times before landed.  
"Argh! You ass!" Sanji growled as he threw his cigarette away and leaped at Yu.  
They both grabbed each other and rolled down the side of the hill towards the cliff.  
They stopped a few feet away from the edge and looked at each other.  
"Your pathetic, having to rely on a Devil Fruit to win you your fights!" Sanji growled at he let go of Yu's arm and brought his elbow down on his jaw.  
He leaped back up and immediately sent his foot out knowing that Yu would stand back up, which he did.. And Sanji's foot connected with his chest almost sending him off the cliff.  
Sanji then spun around and shot his leg out at a tremendous speed.**  
"Mouton Shoot!"**  
His foot slammed into Yu and sent him flying off the cliff and over the ocean. Sanji didn't even bother to see how far out he sent Yu.  
  
"Vivi, would you moisten the cloth on Nami's forehead?" Chopper asked as he put his instruments into his back and buckled it up.  
"Sure." Krull replied as he gently lifted the cloth off of Nami's head and went to the side of the ship with it. He slowly lowered a bucket attached to a rope down and got some water. After bringing it back up he moistened it and neatly set it back on Nami's head.  
"Thank you, Vivi." Nami said quietly.  
"Your welcome." Krull replied with a smile as he stood back up. Usopp turned his head towards the bow of the ship and looked at the shore. "Is that.. A wolf?" He asked.  
Chopper jumped up on the railing as Krull headed back inside the ship and made his way downstairs.  
"Yeah, I think it is.." Chopper replied.  
The two of them walked to the bow of the ship and looked over.  
"Hey, wolf!" Usopp shouted.  
Luffy, who was napping, jumped up. "Wolf!? Where!?"  
He ran over and caught sight of the wolf on shore.  
"Coooooool!!" He shouted in admiration.  
"Shut up! I am no ordinary wolf!" It said. "I am Reza of the Krull Pirates.. I ate the Human Fruit and I assume that you did too, little deer.." Reza said as he glared at Chopper.  
"U-Uh... Yeah, but..." Chopper trailed off and looked at Reza again. "What do you want?"  
Reza quickly turned into his upright form. "I'm here to cause trouble!"  
Luffy laughed while Chopper and Usopp exchanged confused glances.  
"No.." Chopper whispered. He then turned back to face Reza.  
"Your not going to any trouble here! I won't let you!"  
"Let's find out if you can!" Reza snarled as he leaped up onto the ship, breaking off part of the railing.  
Chopper pulled out a Rumble Ball and devoured it. He quickly turned into his Arm Point form and socked Reza in the thigh.  
Reza brought his heavy forearms down upon Chopper's head and knocked him down.  
Chopper immediately got back up and leaped at Reza.**  
"Kokute Cross!"**  
A large X flashed across Reza as Chopper pounded him with his hooves and wrists. He stumbled backwards while Chopper came around for round two.**  
"Kokute Roseo!"**  
His left hoove slammed into Reza's upper chest and knocked him overboard.  
Chopper waited for Reza to get back up.. He had a feeling that the wolf wasn't finished yet... But Chopper planned on knocking him out of commission the very moment he climbed back up.  
  
Krull sat down beside Keiko and sighed.  
"Whats wrong?" She asked.  
Krull shook his head. "I'm feeling pretty mixed up inside and I don't know why.." He replied as he looked at his slender hands.  
"Keiko.."  
"Yes?"  
"Let's get out of here.."

To Be Continued


	12. Krull And Keiko Escape! Where's Vivi?

**One Piece Fanfic: The Jagaimo Island Story Arc**

_It was right before I started to write this chapter that it hit me.. Instead of just writing a little encounter, I think I should write a little miniature story arc.. So yeah, I've changed the fanfic's name from The Krull Pirate Crew to The Jagaimo Island Story Arc.. There will be a bit more to it all aside from just the Krull Pirates, but I will say that once everything is resolved with Krull I am going to continue writing.. Anyway, the first part of this fanfic, the Krull Pirates section, is close to being wrapped up.. Maybe only three or four more chapters until it gets resolved. Maybe then the people of Jagaimo Village can live in peace? :)_

_Anway.. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

Krull quickly untied Keiko's ropes and helped her up. "Are you able to walk?"  
She nodded. "I'll be okay."  
Together, they walked up the stairs and out of the cabin. Immediately, Chopper, Luffy and Usopp all turned to Krull and Keiko.  
"Vivi.. Why did you untie her?" Usopp asked.  
"Just ignore them.." Krull whispered.  
Together, the two of them walked past the three of them.  
Luffy ran up to Krull before he could get off the ship and grabbed his shoulder.  
"Vivi! Hang on, what are you doing?"  
Krull turned around and flicked his hair back. "I guess this charade has gone on long enough.." He said, and he then changed back to himself. "I am not Vivi, I am Captain Krull."  
Luffy's hand dropped, as did his mouth.. And so did Chopper's and Usopp's. Finally, Luffy spoke up.  
"Cooool! You can change shape!"  
"Luffy, he's our enemy!" Chopper shouted. "He's their **leader!**"  
Luffy blinked. "You are!? ... Your the one who caused Nami to get hurt? And I almost drowned because of you.. And.. And where's Vivi!?" With each passing word Luffy's anger grew more and more.  
Krull took a step back, holding Keiko by the arm. "She escaped.. She's probably fine. It's a wonder that she didn't come back here, really."  
Krull turned back around and leaped onto the shore with Keiko. "If you follow us, you will regret it." He said without even stopping or turning his head.  
Luffy started to move forward when Usopp grabbed his arm. "Luffy, don't worry about it. They'll run into Sanji and Zoro anyway."  
Luffy groaned and watched them leave.  
".. I'm not going to go after him yet, I want to find Vivi!!"  
He slid Usopp's hand off and jumped down, heading for the woods.  
  
Vivi sat at Gilles' kitchen table sipping tea. He was sitting across from her.  
"I wish that I could have put more tea one but.. We may not even meet the quota this time around.." He said quietly.  
Vivi reached across the table with her free hand and placed it on Gilles'.  
"Don't worry about it, Luffy will take care of everything." She said with a sincere smile. Gilles smiled in return and drank some more tea.  
"It would be nice to be free again.. Free from those damn pirates.. Each and every one of them deserves a spot in Hell... Especially Krull."  
Vivi nodded. "I didn't get to actually speak with Krull, he had me tied up.. And I didn't even see him for long.. But the things he said to me were terrible things. I can't imagine how he can live with himself.." Her voice trailed off.  
"Krull.. Is a very fearsome man." Gilles paused to take another sip of tea. "I used to think that some of his subordinates were the most terrifying of the gang, but after seeing Krull fight it completely changed my mind.."  
"How does he fight?" Vivi asked.  
Gilles sighed. "He is completely dependent on his Devil Fruit ability.. Not only can he transform, but if he ever touches you he'll have access to more than just your appearance.. Memories, fighting style, friends and foes, personality.. He'll have it all at his disposal.. So if he touches you and then transforms into you at any time, he can be very, very difficult to subdue. Especially if he touches someone who is strong minded or has big muscles.."  
Vivi raised her eyebrows. "Sounds pretty bad.."  
  
Zoro walked into the barracks and spotted his swords, as he grabbed them Sanji walked in. "These guys are too full of themselves." He chuckled.  
Zoro steathed all of his swords and then smiled. "I felt naked without these."  
Sanji stepped outside and looked over his shoulder. "Ready to head back?" He asked as he pulled out a fresh cigarette.  
"Yeah.. I'm ready."  
  
Krull and Keiko continued to walk through the woods slowly, at their own pace.  
"What are we going to do from here?" She asked.  
Krull exhaled. "I have no idea. What happens, happens.. Lets just see what fate will dish out for us."  
They walked for another few minutes when they spotted two people up ahead.  
"Thats two of them.." Keiko informed Krull.  
Krull pulled his cloak off and gave it to Keiko.  
"Put that on and wear the hood.. Fasten it well, they would recognize you but not me."  
As they approached Sanji looked over at them.  
"Who are you two?" He asked.  
Krull held his hand out and smiled warmly. "I'm Gennai from Jagaimo Village. This is my wife, Chiko.. Pleased to meet you."  
His smile grew when Sanji shook his hand.  
He let go and held his hand out to Zoro. "Pleased to meet you, sir!"  
Zoro hesitated for a moment but ended up shaking hands with Krull.  
Sanji bent down to get a look at Keiko's face. "Hey there.." He said with a grin.  
Keiko lowered her head more without saying a word.  
Krull noticed this and turned to Sanji. "Sorry, I must apologize.. She's very shy around strangers.. But we all are here on this island I suppose.. We're so isolated.."  
He stopped and looked around. "Well... It was nice meeting you, but we gotta go." He said to Sanji. He nodded to both of them and continued walking with Keiko.  
"That was awfully close." She whispered.  
"Don't worry, you did good.." He assured her.  
The two of them continued to walk up the path towards the cottages.

To Be Continued


	13. A Man With A Dream, Hakim Krull!

**One Piece Fanfic: The Jagaimo Island Story Arc**

_Well, the end of the Krull Pirates is quite near now.. And I already have plans for what will happen afterwards.. The first thing is going to be maybe four or five chapters long tops... Then after that I'm going to add in something that will probably be as long as the Krull Pirate Gang portion of this fanfic.  
In this chapter, Krull must face what has been bothering him since he first boarded the Going Merry under the guise of Vivi -- his heart. The conclusion is near.. What will become of Krull and even Keiko?__  
You will find out soon and I hope you enjoy the rest of the Krull Pirate portion of the fanfic. Hell, I hope you enjoy what comes after it... It will definitely screw with your mind let me say! :D__  
Anyway, here is chapter 13! Enjoy. :)_  
  
Krull sat down in his chair in the briefing room and propped his head up on his hands.  
"Somethings gotta change.." He muttered.  
Keiko, who was sitting beside him, exhaled deeply from her nose and put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Whats bothering you?" She asked him. Her voice was calm but her face was worried.  
"After being with those pirates for what, half a day, something inside me.. Clicked.."  
He laid his arms down on the table's surface and leaned back.  
"At first I thought that what I was feeling was a result of touching Vivi and taking her shape.. She's a very warm, caring girl and I just assumed that somehow her morals were so strong that they were affecting me without even noticing it.. But that wasn't it at all. It was what I witnessed, what I heard, and how they interacted that made something click inside me.. Something that hasn't clicked in a long time."  
"What?" Keiko whispered.  
"My heart.." He replied as he looked into her eyes. "They are so strong willed and believe in each other without any doubts or regrets.. And they are there to fully support each other no matter what happens. It may not show on the outside, but while I was one of them I learned that they all care deeply about each other.. They care so deeply that there is love between them all.. And I felt it. It got inside me.."_  
They paid so much attention to me.. The respect and admiration I felt from them was unlike anything I ever experienced._ Krull thought to himself.  
"If it weren't for my past.." He paused and smiled. "I'd probably want to go with them."  
Keiko returned the smile and gently held his hand. "So what are we going to do?"  
"I just want to peacefully leave this island.." He said.  
Keiko blinked. "How are we going to do that?"  
"There are some old, rustic boats and canoes down by the shore that I think the villagers abandoned long ago... We could just use one of them.. Then we would be free.. And we would be together."  
Krull slowly slid out of his chair and wrapped his arms around Keiko.  
"Its almost over.. Almost.."  
  
Sanji and Zoro leaped onto the Going Merry with satisfied expressions plastered on their faces.  
"Z-Zoro! Are you really okay!?" Chopper asked nervously.  
Zoro chuckled. "I told you not to worry. I've been through worse."  
"Wheres Luffy?" Sanji said as he surveyed the deck.  
"He went to find Vivi.." Chopper said as he scratched his head.  
"Did she get captured again?!" Sanji asked, his eyes widening.  
"No.. Vivi never returned to us in the first place, it was all a trick. It wasn't Vivi who came back, it was Captain Krull!"  
Sanji's eyes widened and Zoro clenched his fists.  
"He wears a white cloak.. Shirt.. Pants.. Everything.. And he took that girl with him when he left." Chopper's voice trailed off.  
Sanji and Zoro both looked at each other.  
"Was he.." Zoro sputtered.  
"I.. Think it was.." Sanji moaned.  
  
Vivi took a step out of Gilles' houses and stretched her arms. Gilles stepped out beside her and looked up into the sky.  
"I can feel it in the air.." He whispered.  
"Feel what?" VIvi asked surprised as she turned to face him.  
Gilles smiled. "A great change is in the air."  
Vivi returned the smile. "Don't worry, once I get back to the ship and tell everyone about Captain Krull then the change will come!"  
"Thank you Vivi." Gilles said softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't know what this means to me.. And to the village.."  
He lowered his hand and sighed. "You better run along, your friends are probably wondering where you are."  
Vivi nodded. "I will.. And I'll come visit again before we leave!"  
She turned and left, anxious to get back to see Luffy who would certainly be able to set things right. As she left, she turned and waved to Gilles again.  
She walked into the forest and kept following the path for a few more minutes when she saw someone up ahead. She squinted and then a moment later she smiled.  
"Luffy!!" She shouted as she started jumping up and down waving her arms.  
Luffy looked in her direction and waved. "Vivi!!"  
Vivi broke into a run and when she was close enough to him she wrapped her arms around him. It wasn't until this moment that she finally felt safe again. She was with Luffy..  
  
Sanji walked over to the table with a freshly prepared fruit salad. As he set it down he glanced at Nami who seemed to be testing her shoulder by moving her arm. Needless to say, her face told Sanji exactly how her shoulder was. Still in pain.  
"Will you be able to eat, Nami-san?" He asked her. His face was genuinely concerned.  
"I'll be fine Sanji-kun." She replied with a forced smile.  
Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper all started ti eat while Sanji slowly walked to the door and looked out at the deck._  
What a freakish island._ He thought to himself.  
"Sanji! Any food ready?!" He heard from down below. He bent his head to see Luffy and Vivi climbing up onto the ship.  
"Vivi-chan! Are you okay?" He asked as he skipped to her, almost knocking Luffy overboard.  
"Y-Yes, I'm fine.. But I'm a little troubled. Luffy, lets go inside so I can tell everyone else about the village." She said as she looked in Luffy's direction.  
"Theres a village?" Sanji murmured.  
"So.. Krull has been exploiting the villagers like a parasite." Zoro stated.  
Vivi nodded slowly. "And when they don't meet their quota, one of the villagers is killed.. Gilles told me that lately they are having difficulty just meeting it. Imagine how little they get for themselves.." Her voice trailed off as she looked at her hands which were resting on the table.  
Luffy stood up quickly and cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to kick his ass!" He shouted as he marched outside. Everyone followed him.  
"Promise me that you will be careful." Vivi said as she reached for him.  
Luffy stopped and stood where he was for a moment before turning to face Vivi. His eyes burned with courage and determination.  
"I'll be careful." He promised her as he turned back around and started to walk to the bow of the ship.  
  
Keiko nervously looked around as she and Krull approached the shore.  
"Why are we going this way? **They** are down there.." Keiko asked quietly.  
Krull held her hand tightly. "Its the fastest way to the boats... I'm sure that there won't be many problems if any."  
As Krull and Keiko cleared the forest and walked onto the shore, they both spotted Luffy with his head down. His arms hung down by his sides lazily.  
"Hey.. Something wrong?" Krull asked. His hand slipped out of Keiko's.  
Luffy's head slowly came up. "You tricked us all! And you caused us a lot of pain! For this..... I'm going to kick your ass!!" He shouted.  
Krull and Keiko both gasped.  
"Look.." Krull began slowly. "We don't want to live this way anymore.. The fighting.. Killing.. Its been too much and.. I have you and your crew to thank for it."  
He stopped and looked at Luffy who said nothing.  
"While I was Vivi, I learned... And felt.. So much.." He looked over at Keiko.  
"You taught me to love and respect once again.. And that is why Keiko and I must leave. We want to pursue a new life together -- on the sea."  
Luffy still said nothing. He just looked at Krull with a very unforgiving expression.  
"But most importantly.. You all taught me to believe in myself again.. Nothing is impossible as long as I strive for it and nothing is ever out of my reach.."  
"I'm not letting you go." Luffy said suddenly.  
Krull shook his head. "I don't want to fight anymore.."  
Luffy took a step forward. "Fight me or get your ass beaten in!!"  
Krull sighed as he turned to Keiko. "Follow the coastline east.. You will find the boats there. Wait for me." He said softly. He brought her close to him and planted his lips on hers. After a moment and he pulled away and let go of her.  
"Go.." He whispered. His voice sounded old..  
Keiko hesitated for a moment but turned and sprinted away.  
When she was out of sight Krull turned to Luffy.  
"I don't want to do this... I want to change my ways, but if you are going to stand in the way of my freedom... If I have to defeat one last person in order to obtain my **dream**... Then I will do it! **Even if I die trying!!!"**

To Be Continued

_So, I decided to end this chapter at this point... Things are definitely settling down, but there is still a very small, intense blaze burning very brightly.. And the flame hasn't been extinguished yet.  
I tried to really develop Krull's ambitions this chapter and I think that he is now a significantly different character than he was at the start of the story.. But when he was with the Strawhat Pirates a whole new, forgotten world opened to him that was so much to take in at once that it overwhelmed him.. And now we have a man striving to be free, but in order to become free, he must commit one final act of violence which is being forced upon him.. Ironic..__  
Anyway, this was the second longest chapter (chapter one still holds the record of being the longest) so I hope that I successfully delivered with this one! See you next time! :)_


	14. Hot on Luffy's heels, Major Smoker!

**One Piece Fanfic: The Jagaimo Island Story Arc**

The sea was calm, as was Major Smoker who watched as Tashigi interrogated a fisherman who had been passing by in his boat.  
"Have you seen any pirate ships recently?" Tashigi asked.  
The fisherman jumped. "P-Pirates! The island I live on was taken over by a small band of pirates.. We.. Have no life there anymore.."  
Smoker, who was leaning against the mast, stood up and walked over to the fisherman. "What island?" He asked. His cigar bobbed up and down as he spoke.  
The fisherman's hand trembled as he raised it and pointed to the west. "T-That way.. Jagaimo Island is that way.."  
Smoker turned his head and peered off into the distance. "This.. Jagaimo Island.. Is being run by a band of pirates.." He shifted his gaze to Tashigi.  
"Straw Hat and his crew were spotted out this way.. It must be them."  
Tashigi let her arms hang informally. "Are we going to the island?"  
Smoker exhaled a large plume of smoke and walked to the side of the ship, back to Tashigi. "We are going there, yes.. And this time I plan on apprehending Straw Hat Luffy." He slowly raised his hand over his head and snapped his fingers. "Full speed west."  
Tashigi jumped. "Yes, sir!" She quickly ran across the ship to inform the navigator of their new course.  
Smoker stood where he was, his face cold and emotionless.. A steady stream of smoke escaped his cigar.  
"Straw Hat Luffy.. You won't get away from me this time!" He growled.  
  
Luffy peered into Krull's eyes with a soul piercing glare.  
Krull clinched his fists. "Look, we really don't have to do this."  
"Shut up!!" Luffy yelled. "You have NO RIGHT to get away with what you did!"  
Krull crossed his arms and looked up into the sky. "No, Luffy.."  
He lowered his head and looked at Luffy. "Whenever a wrong can be righted.. Whenever someone is so close to salvation.. They have every right to get away with what they did! I.. I did some terrible things, and they have all taken place on this island.." He felt a lump in his throat as he spoke, and a tear rolled down his cheek.  
"THIS ISLAND IS CURSED!!" He cried out in anguish. Luffy was suprised by this as he took a step back and lowered his fists. "This.. This island... It has cursed me, it has made me everything I have always hated.. It has turned me into.. HIM!" Krull shouted as he slammed his fist into a nearby tree.  
A bloody mark was left behind, but Krull seemed unaffected. "Damn it!! Why have I become THIS!? Why, father?!"  
"H-Hey.." Luffy said softly as he held his hand out, but pulled in back after a moment.  
Krull stood by the trees sobbing. Something had really gotten to him, and Luffy could tell that it was big.  
  
The room was dark. In the middle a tall, elderly man stood in front of a crystal ball. His hands rested lightly on it's cold surface. In it, he saw Krull.. Luffy.. Gilles.. Smoker.. Keiko...  
"Father!!" The sound of Krull's tortured voice echoed from the crystal ball.  
An entity dressed in a black cloak slowly walked over to the elderly man, his feet made no sound on the dark blue tiled floor. "Krull is free now master, you no longer have any control over him.." The entity spoke in a raspy voice.  
"Mmm.." The old man nodded. "It doesn't matter. I will get someone else to do my bidding.. This hardly sets us back any. The plan will continue, as scheduled."  
The crystal ball zoomed in to Luffy's face slowly. "I just need a new pawn.." The tired voice said eagerly.

To Be Continued

_Confused? Curious? Surprised? Smoker, Krull breaking down, an two mysterious people with a crystal ball! Sorry for the late update, but I lost motivation with this fanfic, but I'm back and I think I should be able to get back on track. I hope there are still people interested in this! :D_


	15. Mysterious Duel! Sanji Versus Luffy!

**One Piece Fanfic: The Jagaimo Island Story Arc**

"Krull is free now master, you no longer have any control over him.." The entity spoke in a raspy voice.  
"Mmm.." The old man nodded. "It doesn't matter. I will get someone else to do my bidding.. This hardly sets us back any. The plan will continue, as scheduled."  
The crystal ball zoomed in to Luffy's face slowly. "I just need a new pawn.." The tired voice said eagerly.The cloaked entity forced a raspy laugh followed by a few coughs.  
In the corner of the room a tall, slender man stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his head bent with a crooked smile on his face. He wore a long, unbuttoned, exotic coat with stripes similar to a tiger's, a black leather belt and some very exquisite yellow pants. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of shades with an orange frame. As he slid them onto his face, he peered up at the elderly man with his hands on the crystal ball. "If things start to get out of hand... Just give me the word and I will settle things down."  
The elderly man smiled weakly. "Be ready, Tora."  
The cloaked entity bent down and looked at the old man in the eyes. "It's going to be the Straw Hat, isn't it?" He asked in his coarse voice.  
"Mm-hmm..."  
  
Krull finally managed to regain his sanity as he looked over at Luffy with a red face. "I'm.. Sorry for that outburst.." He mumbled.  
Luffy simply stood where he was and didn't reply.  
"It's just that.. I ran away from home when I was a child because of my father.. He was the mayor of the village I lived in and he was also a former pirate.." Krull stopped as he looked at the back of his hand which was now cut open pretty badly. "He was a very greedy man, always raising taxes or demanding that the villagers work harder.. People started to die because they were being worked too hard, but my father denied that this was the reason.."  
Luffy continued to listen but not respond. The gears in his head were turning fiercely and he wasn't sure what to do..  
"Soon after, he became a very cruel man.. He even killed my mother and sister.. I miss them both, especially my sister.. She was so kind and caring towards everyone.... Everyone..." His voice trailed off as he wiped a few remaining tears from his face. "She was such a good person, father.. Why did you kill her you son of a bitch!? WHY!?"  
Krull's rekindled anger didn't surprise Luffy who watched Krull point the tree again with the same hand.  
"I've become the man I ran away from! The man I hated!! How did this happen!?" Krull roared as he glared at his palms.  
"Stop it." Luffy suddenly said.  
".. H-Huh?" Krull lowered his hands and looked up at Luffy, his mouth half open.  
"You don't know what it feels like.. To be this way.." Krull growled.  
The wind slowly started to pick up and a few leaves started to blow around.  
Sanji had leaped down and walked over to Luffy. He reached up with his hand and put his hand on his shoulder/ "Luffy.. Let him get over this.. Don't provoke him."  
Luffy's gaze never left Krull. Infact, his eyes started to burn with a burning intensity.  
"Luff-" Sanji was cut off by Luffy's fist which shot up and hit him in the jaw. Sanji's cigarette soared out of his mouth through the air. Sanji fell back into the sand with a soft thud.  
"L-Luffy!!" Vivi screamed. Everyone stood on the deck of the ship, shocked by what Luffy had just done.  
Sanji slowly stood up rubbing his jaw. "You bastard.. What was that for?"  
"I'm going to kill you!" Luffy snarled as he ran towards Krull.  
Krull's eyes widened as he clenched his fists. "Your hopeless.." He whispered as Luffy approached him. Just before he could get to him though, Sanji delivered a swift kick to Luffy's chest which sent him offcourse.  
"What the hell are you doing?" He asked as he lit a fresh cigarette.  
Luffy stood up, his face twisted into a very frightening expression. "This isn't your fight Sanji! Know your place!!"  
"I'll be damned if I am going to let you hurt that guy right now!" Sanji hollered as he spun around and kicked Luffy in the shoulder, knocking him down again.  
Luffy growled and leaped back up. "I'm not gonna take your shit!!" He yelled as he ran at Sanji full speed.  
"Gomu Gomu no Rocket!"  
Sanji heard it, but he wasn't fast enough as Luffy delivered a blow to him. Sanji fell flying backwards in pain and crashed into a tree and slumped to the ground.  
"What the hell has gotten into you?"  
Luffy didn't respond. Instead, he ran at Sanji with his arm on his shoulder, about to perform another attack. Once Luffy was close enough, Sanji lifted his foot high into the air and quickly brought it down upon Luffy's head.  
Down went Luffy, his face sliding against the sand. "Ouuuccchhh!!!" He growled as he climbed back up.  
Sanji smiled. "You're too angry, Luffy. Get the fog out of your head!"_  
COME TO ME._  
Luffy blinked and looked around. "Who said that?"_  
Come... To me, Straw hat Luffy.. Come to me.."_  
Luffy eyes suddenly widened as he looked into the woods. "Where are you!?"_  
Let your instincts guide you._ _JUST COME!!!!_  
Luffy smiled and pumped his fist. "Yosh!!!"  
Sanji watched as Luffy ran into the woods at a tremendous speed.  
"H-Hey! Luffy! Where are you going!?" Sanji yelled as he took a few steps.  
Krull ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "It's true..." He said as a look of realization spread across his face. "The curse is real.."  
Sanji turned his gaze to Krull. "What are you talking about?"  
Krull's eyes widened. "I.. I wasn't myself.. And now Luffy isn't.. The curse of the island is real!"

To Be Continued


	16. Marines Have Landed! Here's Smoker!

**One Piece Fanfic: The Jagaimo Island Story Arc**

Keiko sat by the point and sighed. Where was Krull?  
"You.." Keiko glanced up to a tall man in a white coat smoking a cigar. There was the Marines symbol on the coat. Beside him was a young woman with blue hair and glasses.  
"You are.. Marines?" Keiko asked, a bit shocked. "Marines have never been to Jagaimo Island.. Why are you here?"  
"We are looking for a dangerous pirate." Replied the tall man.  
Keiko gulped. "D-Dangerous pirate.. ? Who are you!?"  
"I am Major Smoker. Now tell me where the pirates are." His voice sounded agitated  
"I.. Don't know.." Keiko responded as she dropped to her knees.  
"Smoker groaned. "Straw Hat Luffy... You are not going to evade me this time.."  
Keiko heard this and raised her head. "Straw.. Straw Hat Luffy?"  
Smoker nodded as he peered down at her. "Do you know him?"  
"His boat is docked at the shore a little further down.. He's going to fight my.. Boyfriend... Hakim."  
Smoker raised an eyebrow. "Hakim? That is an unusual name.."  
He studied Keiko a moment longer before turning to Tashigi. "Apprehend her."  
Keiko's eyes widened. "W-What!? What did I do!?"  
"Hakim Krull is who you were referring to, am I not correct.. Keiko?"  
"How do you know who I am?!" She replied angrily.  
"Don't blatantly spit out information when you are wanted by the Marines."  
And with that he walked away. Tashigi walked over to Keiko.  
"Please let this be easy for both of this.." She said as she slid handcuffs on Keiko.  
"Hakim.. Where are you?" She said quietly as a tear ran down her cheek._  
I will always be there to protect you.. Keiko.._  
Keiko thought back to when they were younger. She had gone off to search for firewood when they were on the run.. But she had run into bandits. Just as they were about to attack, Krull had arrived and fought them off.  
"_I will always be there to protect you.. Keiko.._ " Is what he said.  
  
Everyone stood on the shore except for Chopper who was tending to Nami's shoulder up on deck.  
As Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji tried to make sense of everything, Krull walked up to Vivi with a very upset look in his eyes. "Princess Vivi.." He said as he stopped in front of her. The sun was starting to set, creating an eerie orange aura around them.  
"I have done many wrong things.. And I exploited you.. I may not be able to be forgiven.. But.. I'm sorry.."  
Vivi bit her lip as Krull looked at her. "You.. Said you were under a curse, right?" She asked softly.  
Krull nodded. "The Curse of Jagaimo Island.."  
The other three cremates turned to listen once Krull said this.  
"Nobody knows what started the curse, but it has been around on this island for many years.. It randomly takes hold of people's minds and makes them evil.."  
"Is this what has happened to Luffy?" Zoro asked.  
"I already said that I believe it is what happened, yes." Krull said. "I don't know how to break the curse, exactly, but.." He turned to look at Vivi's face. "I think I'm starting to understand."  
"Where is Straw Hat Luffy!"  
Everyone turned to see Smoker walking into the open area where they had docked.  
"Shit! Whats he doing here?!" Sanji growled.  
Zoro slowly put his hand onto a sword as he glared at Smoker.  
"Where is your captain?" Smoker demanded.  
"He's been cursed by the island." Krull announced as he took a step forward.  
Smoker raised an eyebrow. Captain Krull collaborating with the Straw Hats?"  
Krull shook his head. "I am no longer a pirate.."  
"Once you become a pirate, you never cease to be one.." Smoker mumbled, his cigar bobbing up and down. He shifted his gaze from Krull to Zoro and the others.  
"You are all under arrest.. Don't bother resisting."  
Krull smiled. "Not very likely!" He looked over his shoulder and nodded at Zoro. "Go! Find your captain! I will take care of this guy!"  
"A-Are you sure that you'll be okay?" Zoro asked.  
Krull smiled warmly. "I made a promise to a certain girl.. And I won't break it!"  
And with that, he turned back around and looked at Smoker as the others departed into the woods.  
"You can't defeat me.." Smoker informed him.  
"No?" Krull said as he grabbed Smoker's hand and smiled. "But can you defeat yourself?"  
  
Gilles watched as Luffy ran into the village screaming.  
"H-Hey! Settle down! Are you Vivi's friend?" He asked.  
Luffy stopped and lowered his head. "Vivi.. ?" He slowly started to laugh as he moved he hand into his pocket and pulled out a knife. "She's just a stupid, stuck up princess with too many cares.. She doesn't understand how life works."  
He raised his head and looked into Gilles' eyes. "In life, bad things happen.. And you can't always prevent them! .. Stupid girl.."  
"Don't talk about Vivi that way. She's a nice girl!" Gilles growled.  
Luffy smiled. "Is she?" He gripped the knife harder and walked towards Gilles.

To Be Continued


	17. Krull's Power Emerges! Mirror Match!

**One Piece Fanfic: The Jagaimo Island Story Arc**

_Luffy has gone bonkers, Smoker is now on the island, Keiko is under arrest, Krull is helping the straw hats, and there is always the mysterious old man and his crystal ball.. I hope nobody has figured out where I am going with this yet!  
Anyway, here is the seventeenth chapter._  
  
Smoker stepped back in shock, almost dropping his cigar. "You.."  
Krull had turned into a perfect copy of Smoker.  
"Thats right. I am able to turn into anyone at will." Krull smiled. Smoker sneered at him as he pulled his tonfa off his back.  
"Appearance isn't going to help you in this situation, pirate!" Smoker threatened as he lunged at Krull. With a mighty sweep, Smoker brought the tonfu crashing down towards Krull's head but at the last moment, Krull turned into smoke and moved out of the way.  
"W-What?!" Smoker's eyes widened and he stood upright and furiously looked around. He spotted Krull a dozen feet away sneering at him.  
"You underestimate my ability!" He exclaimed with a chuckle. "Not only can I turn into anyone I touch, but I also inherit their abilities! I can do anything you can!"  
Smoker narrowed his eyes as he inserted a second cigar into his mouth. "You are only going to delay me.." He growled as he lit the cigar with a match.  
"Captain!"  
Smoker caught Krull looking at the source of the voice, which was behind him. He quickly spun around to see a ratty little man punch him in the face. Both cigars fell from Smoker's mouth as he quickly regained his balance.  
"Hatori.. You idiot.." Krull whispered as he watched his crewmate pull out his machete.  
"Whats a marine doing here?!" Hatori shouted as he swiped at Smoker's chest.  
"It doesn't concern you!" Smoker bellowed as he droze his tonfa into Hatori's throat and pinned him to the ground.  
"Ah.. Ahh!! What the?!" Hatori screamed. Without warning, Hatori quickly turned invisible and escaped from Smoker's clutches.  
"Urgh.. Another Devil Fruit user?" Smoker moaned as he stood up and smiled.  
Krull narrowed his eyes. "Damn it Hatori.. He's stronger than you think.." He hissed under his breath as he reverted to his own form.  
Smoker stood absolutely still as he carefully examined his surroundings.  
Krull cleared his throat and clenched his fists. "Hatori..."**  
"White Blow!"**  
Smoker's blast of smoke flew out to the right of himself and nailed Hatori, making him visible. "H-How did you.." Hatori stuttered.  
Smoker pointed histonfu at Hatori's head and peered down at him with his cold eyes.  
"We're on the beach, I could see your foot prints."  
Hatori clenched his teeth and grabbed the tonfu with both arms. "Damn you!!" He cursed as he tried to push it away, but Smoker was too strong.  
Krull put both hands to his head and groaned._  
What do I do.. I'm not the same as Hatori anymore... I'm not a pirate!!_  
Smoker grinned as he lifted his tonfu into the air and then quickly brought it down at a tremendous speed, but it didn't connect with Hatori's face.. Instead, it hit Krull's shoe.  
"How dare you.." Krull growled as he lifted his arm which had a heavy rock in it and smashed Smoker in the side of the face with it, knocking him off Hatori.  
Krull quickly pulled Hatori to his feet. "Get the hell out of here, you idiot!" He growled at him in a menacing voice.  
"Captain, I will fight with you until the end!" Hatori said quietly.  
Krull's eyes widened as he clenched his teeth and slammed Hatori against a tree.  
"Idiot! Get out of here! I'm not a pirate anymore!" He screamed.  
Hatori was briefly surprised but his attention was quickly diverted.  
"Look out behind you!" He warned, but just as Krull started to look behind him, Smoker's boot connected with his back and sent him falling into the sand.  
"Renouncing your rank of pirate won't remove the bounty on your head!"  
Krull struggled to get up, but his arms gave out and he collapsed back into the sand.  
"Dead or alive, take your pick." Smoker said as he bent down to grab Krull.  
All of a sudden Smoker's eyes widened and blood flew out from his chest. he glanced down to see Hatori's machete sticking out.  
"You.." Smoker growled... "Son of a bitch!" He yelled as he wheeled around and grabbed Hatori by the hair and threw him towards the water. Hatori fell short of landing in it and rolled a few feet. Smoker slowly marched over and picked Hatori up. "I've had enough.." He grumbled as he handcuffed Hatori's hands and feet. After doing this he dropped him back onto the sand where the waves would fall onto him and then retreat.  
"I expect you to be alive after I return with the Straw Hat." He said as he turned and walked towards the woods only to be greeted by Krull again.  
"They have their own business to take care of, you have no right to interfere!" He warned. Smoker didn't give in to this and walked past him.  
Krull growled and then ran off in the other direction._  
I have to leave while I have a chance!_ He thought to himself as Keiko's face flashed through his head. _Don't worry.. I'll be there soon."_  
But after a few minutes of running he stopped in his tracks. There was a marine vessel docked with numerous officers standing on the shore... But what disturbed him the most was seeing Keiko laying in the sand with handcuffs restraining her.  
"Damn it!" He growled as he ran to her. Tashigi, who was by Keiko, spotted Krull running towards them.  
"Hakim.." Keiko whispered as she watched him.  
"Hakim.. Hakim Krull?!" Tashigi gasped as she pulled out her sword. She stepped out in front of him, forcing him to stop no less than ten feet from her.  
"Get out of my way!" He yelled.  
Tashigi shook her head. "No. I am placing you under arrest!"  
Krull's eyes widened. "No! No! I have to get off this island!"  
Tashigi gripped her sword tightly. "I won't let you leave.."  
Krull closed his eyes and sighed deeply. _Why does everyone want to fight me today.._  
"Alright." He said as he raised his head. "Let's fight."  
Tashigi prepared to rush at him when all of a sudden Krull turned into Zoro, whom he had touched earlier in the woods.  
"W-What!? How did you.." Tashigi's eyes widened with horror as her voice trailed off.  
Krull ignored her as he leaped towards a marine and quickly disarmed him, stealing his sword. He turned back towards Tashigi and nodded. "A fight to the death."  
Tashigi felt her arms tremble, but she forced herself to remain cconcentrated.  
"A fight to the death.." She agreed.

To Be Continued

_So, Smoker is now free from all distractions, Luffy is God knows where, and Tashigi is about to fight Krull **to the death? **This was probably the longest "fight" chapter I wrote so far, and it was a bit tiresome.. Whew.. I hope it worked out alright for the reader. Anyway, next chapter will be introduce some new characters.. :)_


	18. Krull and Tashigi! Deathmatch!

**One Piece Fanfic: The Jagaimo Island Story Arc**

Tashigi gripped her sword as she charged towards Krull. As she glared at him, she could not get over his appearance.  
"Roronoa..." She whispered to herself.  
Once she was close to Krull, she raised her sword and slashed viciously, but he quickly leaped out of the way and slashed her way.  
"Aiiee!!" Tashigi screeched as she raised her sword and blocked the attack.  
"Not bad.." Krull complimented her as he pushed his sword down against her own.  
"Your not so bad yourself!" She grunted back as she pushed the sword back up._  
He's not fighting as well as Roronoa. Why not?_ Tashigi thought to herself.  
Krull quickly ducked to Tashigi's side and made a desperate swipe at her chest, but once again she managed to block the incoming attack._  
Roronoa was more fierce than him.. Is he holding back?_  
Tashigi knocked Krull's blade away and slashed at his face.  
Krull's eyes widened as Tashigi's sword cut the bandana off his head.  
"Whew, that was close... But you'll have to do better than that!" He laughed.  
Tashigi smiled and leped back. "No problem!"  
_He's less graceful than Roronoa.. He's slower as well.. But why?_  
Tashigi was knocked out of deep thought by the sight of Krull's sword coming straight at her.  
"Whoa!" She cried as she dodged the sword and slashed at Krull's waist. Once again, she managed to cut his clothes.  
Krull leaped back and peered into Tashigi's eyes._  
Theres something about Zoro that she can fight.. I have to lay my hand on her.._ He thought to himself as she watched Tashigi taking some deep breaths.  
"Tired already?" He jokingly asked.  
"Not at all!" She replied with a smile as she clenched her sword and charged at him._  
Make her think I am going for her legs.. Then grab her arm.._  
As Tashigi approached, Krull thrusted his sword right at Tashigi's face. She quickly raised her sword and blocked it. He grinned as he took one arm off his sword and grabbed Tashigi's arm.  
"W-What.. Hey.." She groaned as she took an arm off of her own sword. Krull quickly leaped over Tashigi's head and landed with a gentle thud.  
She quickly spun around to see herself standing in front of her.  
"So thats how you do it.." She sneered as she sliced at her mirror image.  
Krull jumped out of the way and sliced at Tashigi's wrist. She blocked this and then reached for Krull's leg. Krull looked down and spotted this, but he did so a little too late. Down he came on Tashigi and the two of them rolled in the sand and behind a sand dune.  
The marines waited anxiously for a minute or two until Tashigi stood up, breathing heavily. She pulled her glasses out of her pocket and slid them onto her face.  
"D-Damn it!" She cried after a moment as she looked around.  
"Sergeant! Whats wrong?" A marine asked as he took a step forward.  
"That pirate.. He got away." She sighed as she turned her gaze to the woods.  
A few marines exchanged glances and then one turned to face Tashigi, who was still about twenty feet away and behind the sand dune.  
"We'll go after him!" He exclaimed as he ran to the woods, followed by the other six or seven marines. Tashigi brushed the sand off her coat and looked down at the ground. "Sorry if any of that got on you." She giggled as "she" looked at herself.  
Keiko's eyes widened. "Krull.. Is that you over there?"  
"I didn't think that marines were so stupid!" He laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. He picked Tashigi up and sat her against a tree and then ran over to Keiko.  
"Hold your arms out, I'll cut you free." He informed her.  
Keiko held her arms out and watched Krull bring Tashigi's sword down upon the chains which snapped in the middle. Krull repeated this with the handcuffs on Keiko's feet. Immediately after, Krull helped her up and gave her a warm hug. "I'm sorry.. That I wasn't there for you.." He said as he kissed her lips softly.  
Keiko smiled. "Let's get off this island."  
"No, not yet.." Krull said as he let go of Tashigi and stepped back. "I have to go find that Smokey bastard and convince him to get off the island somehow.. I will help Luffy and the others to that extent, then we will leave."  
"But.." Keiko blinked a few times. "How are you going to convince him?"  
Krull smiled as he adjusted his glasses. "You are forgetting who I look like!"

To Be Continued


	19. Tragedy Strikes! Sacrifice Of Love!

**One Piece Fanfic: The Jagaimo Island Story Arc**  
  
Luffy's face grew completely emotionless as he slowly moved towards Gilles with the knife in his hand.  
"Get back!!" Gilles warned Luffy as he reached into his pocket.. But it was too late, Luffy was now right in front of Gilles.  
He closed his eyes and braced for what was about to come.. But instead of hearing his own flesh get stabbed, her heard the knife sink into something else.  
He slowly opened his eyes to see Ceres, the woman who lived across the street from him and had helped him get over the loss of his wife... The woman who had been there to comfort him so many times.. Was now less than a foot in front of him with Luffy's knife sticking out of her chest. Gilles's eyes widened with horror and mouth began to tremble.  
"Y-You.. You son of a **BITCH!!!**" He yelled as he fell to his knees and put his face into his palms. "You.. .. Son of a.. Bitch.." He said in between gasps._  
  
Your wife was a lovely woman, Gilles.. I can understand your sorrow.. But it's time to move on. Remember the times when she made you laugh, remember her sweet smile.. But most of all, remember how much she loved you. Don't carry this heavy burden of guilt, Gilles.. Push the grief aside and remember the good times.. If you need help, I'm here for you.. I'll always be here for you Gilles._  
  
Gilles looked up to see Ceres slide off of the knife and onto the ground in a lifeless heap. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide with horror.  
"C.. Ceres..." Gilles said quietly as he reached out and put his hand onto her cheek, which felt moist.  
... She was crying.. And her face was still wet.  
"Unforgivable.." Gilles cried as he slowly looked up at Luffy who portrayed no emotion.  
"You.. You bastard! Say something!" He screamed.  
Luffy raised his knife into the air which was dripping with blood and quickly brought it down towards Gilles.  
All of a sudden, a foot planted itself into the side of Luffy's head, knocking him down and sending the knife flying through the air. There stood an attractive young woman with blue hair, glasses, and a sword strapped to her waist.  
"Who.. Are you?" He asked as he choked back tears.  
The girl hesitated for a moment, as if afraid to answer. "I.. I'm a marine."  
She seemed quite satisfied with her response as she let out a sigh of relief as she noticed Gilles didn't have a suspicious expression.  
She looked beside him and noticed Ceres' dead body.  
"Oh.. My... Ceres.." She said as she bent down. "I never thought you would die.."  
Gilles cleared his throat and wiped his tears away. "How do you know Ceres?"  
The girl opened her mouth but then shut it. "I.. I can't.. Really answer that.."  
Gilles dragged himself to his feet and peered into her eyes.  
"Your eyes.. There is something familiar about the way they shine.." After a moment his eyes narrowed and he touched her face with the palm of his hand.  
"Your not telling me something.. What is it I should know?" He asked quietly.  
The young woman sighed and turned away from him.  
"Please, hear what I have to say, Gilles.." The voice that came out of her was very different from the one she just spoke in.. And it was a voice that was all too familiar to Gilles.  
"K-Krull!" Gilles' face tightened with anger as he clenched his fists.  
Krull turned around and faced Gilles. He was shocked to see tears in Krull's eyes.  
"Why.. Why are you crying?!" He asked.  
"I'm not an evil man.." Krull replied in the voice that was not his own again. "I was under a curse, Gilles.. And Luffy is now as well.. I'm sure that you know of it.."  
Gilles's hands, which were clenched, went limp. "Curse.. ? Theres no such thing as a curse, you fool!"  
Krull shook his head. "Then why have I changed my ways, and why did this sensitive, caring boy just try to kill you?!"  
Gilles closed his eyes. "So.. Thats why you behaved the way you did.."  
"What.. ?" Krull replied as he pushed his glasses up his nose.  
"You were under his influence.."  
"Under the influence of who!?" Krull asked questioningly.  
"Puppet Master Zezi." Came Gilles' cold reply.  
  
To Be Continued 


	20. Usopp's Battle Strategy! Luffy Awakens!

**One Piece Fanfic: The Jagaimo Island Story Arc**

"So they now know.." The elderly man grumbled as he watched Gilles say the name Puppet Master Zezi in the crystal ball.  
The looming figure wearing the dark cloak put his skeletal hand onto the crystal ball and sighed. "If they get the Straw Hat back on their side, we may have trouble."  
Tora, who was still leaning against the wall in the shadows raised his head when he heard the cloaked figure say this.  
"Tora.." The elderly man said as he shifted his gaze towards the man dressed in a tiger skin coat. "What do you make of them?"  
Tora smiled widely as he pulled his shades off with one hand and slid them into his pocket. "During my time as a member of the Shichibukai, there were men who I tore apart from limp to limp with my teeth who could take out these clowns with ease."  
The elderly man chuckled heartily. "So thats how it is.." He rubbed his chin before turning his gaze towards his cloaked accomplice. "Goblin.."  
"What is it, master?" The cloaked entity, Goblin, replied.  
"If they find out where we are, intercept them outside."  
Goblin pulled back his hood to reveal a tortured face. Burned, disfigured flesh, clumps of hair here and there, and only one eye. A wicked grin spread over his face. "Of course.. Anything for you, Zezi."  
  
Smoker groaned as he slowly marched up the hill. He had cleared the forest and was now in an open field with a few cottages off to the side overlooking the ocean.  
In the middle of the field he spotted Usopp who didn't appear to notice the marine.  
"Hey." Smoker growled in his deep voice.  
Usopp jumped and spun around to spot Smoker. "A-Ah!"  
"Where is your captain?" Smoker asked impatiently.  
Usopp's legs trembled furiously. "How should I know, we're looking for him!"  
Smoker bit down on his cigar and fiercely peered into Usopp's eyes. "Not for long."  
Usopp's eyes widened. "W-What!?"  
"Don't resist, Long Nose. I'm arresting you." Smoker informed him coldly._  
What.. I can't let him arrest me!!_ Usopp thought to himself as his mind raced.**  
"Kemuri Boshi!"**  
Usopp fired several smoke bombs at Smoker's feet and ran as soon as they went off._  
Gotta run.. Gotta run as fast as I can!_  
"How is this supposed to save you?" Smoker declared as he turned into a stream of smoke and flew in front of him where Usopp had been.  
Up ahead, Usopp skidded to a halt as he spun around with a balloon sitting in his slingshot. He quickly fired it into the smoke.**  
"Mizu Fuusen!"**  
The water balloon suddenly burst and Smoker tumbled to the ground in a roll. Usopp had disrupted Smoker's powers and forced him to reform.  
As Smoker stood up to scold Usopp, he noticed that he was already gone.  
"Go ahead and run.." Smoker growled as he stood motionless, the smoke around him slowly cleared.  
All of a sudden, there was a rustle in the bushes. Smoker quickly turned and ripped out his tonfa and swung without hesitation. As the person emerging came into view, Smoker's eyes widened and he forced his tonfa to come to a halt just before nailing his subordinate Tashigi in the head.  
"What were you doing in the bushes?!" He asked her.  
"I-I was looking for you! The pirates are at the shore!!" Tashigi told him in a shaky voice. "They're fighting the men right now, Smoker-kun! They need help!"  
Smoker turned his gaze to look up the hill and then looked back down at the woods which led to the shore.  
"Alright." He said calmly. "Let's go."  
Tashigi smiled as she let Smoker take the lead. _There.. I've bought you guys some time. Use it wisely!_ She thought to herself.  
  
Luffy slowly raised his head to see Gilles staring at him. "Gonna try to kill me again, you little hellion?" He asked in a quiet but threatening tone.  
Luffy blinked. "What?"  
"You tried to kill me you little bastard!" Gilles growled.  
"Oh.." Luffy's voice trailed off, but then he raised his hand and scratched his head. "Hey, ossan, have any meat? I'm hungry!"  
"W-WHAT?! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?" Gilles screamed.  
Luffy sighed as he lifted himself to his feet and brushed his shorts off.  
"Ooowww.. I haven't eaten since I got here!" He moaned.  
Gilles' arms began to shake as he clenched his fists tightly._  
Maybe he was under the influence of Zezi after all.._ Gilles thought as he watched Luffy stretch and yawn.  
"Oh! Is that a shop?" He asked as he started to walk across the street to the butcher.  
"You idiot.." Gilles groaned as he looked at where Ceres had died not long ago.  
"I'll let him eat.. Then I have to tell him what happened." Gilles told himself.  
  
To Be Continued 


	21. Captain Usopp Meets Goblin And Tiger

**One Piece Fanfic: The Jagaimo Island Story Arc**

_So, Gilles is going to tell Luffy what he did after he eats.. Luffy sticks up for others, he protects them.. So what will he think when he finds out that he became what he protects people from? Also, can Krull successfully lure Smoker off the island? And what about Sanji, Vivi and Zoro, who are still out there somewhere? Chopper is still on the ship taking care of Nami, how is that going? I'll try to touch upon everything in this chapter, so here we go. :)_

Krull walked along the path with Smoker, constantly directing his gaze towards him  
_He's not a stupid guy.. What if he becomes suspicious?_ He thought to himself.  
"You are awfully quiet." Smoker said flatly.  
"A-Ah yes Smoker sir!" Krull bit his lip and kept walking. "I was just thinking."  
Smoker walked for another minute without saying a word until he suddenly turned his head towards Krull. "About what?"  
Krull sighed. "Roronoa Zoro.."  
"Heh.." Smoker smiled slightly for a moment before looking ahead again as he walked forward. "I'll make sure that we get them all before we leave the island.. Don't worry about that." He said confidently.

Just as Luffy was about to sink his teeth into a delicious hunk of meat, Gilles looked him straight in the eye.  
"And then you killed her."  
Luffy slowly let his hands fall back to the table as his eyes widened. "No.."  
Gilles shut his eyes and nodded. "You were under the influence of Puppet Master Zezi.. He is able to manipulate the thoughts of anyone..."  
Luffy stood up slowly and adjusted his hat.  
"I can't forgive him." He growled. "He made me kill someone. I don't kill people."  
Gilles peered up into Luffy's eyes. What he saw amazed him. In Luffy's voice, Gilles heard anger and hatred.. But in his eyes he saw a deep sadness.  
"I'm.. Going to kick his ass.." Luffy hissed as his eyes narrowed menacingly.  
Gilles peered back down at Luffy's plate. "You said that you needed to eat.. Are you going to be alright without anything in your stomach?"  
Luffy looked down at him coldly. "Meat can wait."

Nami slowly opened her eyes and looked around. The deck of the Going Merry was empty with the exception of Chopper who was looking towards the island.  
"Where is everyone.. ?" Nami asked weakly as she painfully forced herself into a sitting position.  
"They.. All went to fight." He replied quietly. He sounded as if his mind was drifting far, far away.  
"Fight.. Fight what!?"  
Chopper hopped onto the deck and sat beside Nami. "I don't know.. I didn't really hear everything from up here, but Captain Krull isn't our enemy."  
Nami's eyes widened slightly. "Then who is?"  
"I don't know, I just heard something about a curse.. Then Krull told everyone to head into the island while he distracted Smoker."  
"Smoker?!" Nami's eyes didn't widen slightly this time, they flew open.  
Chopper nodded.  
"Why is he still looking for Luffy.." Nami growled as she painfully stop up and looked around. Nobody was on the beach either. She was alone with Chopper.  
"I'm not going to go anywhere though, Nami.. I need to watch over you, and someone may show up at any time. I'm not much of a fighter... But I think I am better off on my feet than you are right now."  
Nami nodded. "Mm-hmm.."

Usopp ran out of the woods huffing and puffing, and onto a small path that was stretched out around a small mountain chain.  
"Whew! I made it!" He said triumphantly as he stop up.  
"Ha ha, nobody can outsmart Captain Usopp!!" He shouted gleefully as he put his thumb his chest.  
"Captain Usopp, huh?" Came a raspy voice.  
Usopp became as still as stone as he looked to his side. There he saw a tall, cloaked figure. He could barely make out a wicked smile in the darkness of the hood.  
"W-W-W-Who are you!?" Usopp stammered as he struggled to keep his legs still.  
"Who am I.. ? I am called Goblin. Pleased to meet you.. Captain Usopp, is it?"  
Usopp forced a confident smile, but he was still shaking. "Thats right! Captain Usopp, the most feared pirate on the Grand Line.. No no.. In the entire WORLD! Ha ha, yes! And.. And I have one billion followers!"  
Usopp fell silent as he waited for a response from Goblin. After a moment, a response came in the form of a quiet snicker.  
"You don't expect me to believe such rubbish, do you? What a terrible liar!" Goblin burst out laughing as he held his hand to his head.  
"S-Stop laughing!" Usopp demanded.  
"Even if you had so many men, Captain Usopp, I doubt that you could handle us!" Goblin was laughing even harder.  
"Us.. ?" Usopp whispered. Behind him, he heard a quiet growl.  
He slowly turned around to see a hulking beast which resembled a tiger.  
"Aahhhhhhhh!!!!! Weretiger!!" He screamed.  
"I am not a 'weretiger' you idiot.. I am Tiger, a former Shichibukai. I ate a zoan fruit.. The tora tora fruit to be exact."  
Usopp nodded. "Uh.. Uh huh.."  
Tiger smiled. "And you.. I've never heard of any Captain Usopp." he leaned down and looked Usopp in the eyes. "If you are lying, boy.. I may have to hurt you."  
Tiger's arm reached up and clenched Usopp's throat. "What business do you have on our little island?"  
Usopp gulped. 

To Be Continued


End file.
